Back In Konoha
by XoXokibasmyantidrugXoXo
Summary: It was the start of their lives, their friendship, love, broken hearts, and everything they lived to die for. Sasuke has no idea why he loves the darling Kitsune so. Will he survive being a teenager? Lemons soon! Sasuxnaru.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok here it is. The prequal (seriously need to know how this is spelled! Help please) to 'Enduring Pain.' I'm so sorry to those that have been waiting for this, I kinda got lazy and worked on some one-shots and then forgot about it. I got lost in the anime...XD. So yeah this is all gonna be in Sasuke's POV. This is the prologue. If it's too short please forgive me. Tomorrow I will post chapter 1 and every Friday from then on I will post the next chapter. Read and review!

WARNING: Well um...none yet. Minor angst maybe? A lil' cussing but no yaoi quite yet. Gomen nasai...

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Kishimoto-sama does and god bless him for his work! Although if it was indeed a yaoi it'd sell more, XD

Back In Konoha: prologue

His whole life he had been content. No...happy. That's the word that described Uchiha Sasuke up until he was seven. The day he became cold, emotionless, and down right prissy was the day his brother killed off everyone he loved. Sasuke had been the only one left alive after said massacre, but left wondering; why? Everyday he awakes crying and pondering that question.

His brother, Uchiha Itachi, had told him to hate and cling to his life. At such a young age all he can do is just that. Yet...he always found himself asking why his brother would kill all their family and friends. It pained him to see the one person he loved turn his back just like that.

Outside he is glaring, pale, hungry for the one thing he values more than his own life. Love. Although, Sasuke himself thinks love is but a dream after that incident. On the inside he's yelling, waiting, and pleading for someone to come along and save him. Sasuke has no idea there is someone just like him. In the very same village no less.

Except, this other boy has grown up without knowing love at all. He has been an orphan since birth. Abandoned and left to the streets lies his very perfect match. Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke must first find him though. After that, everything that happens happens because of them. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto beams on the outside.

Even though no one pays attention or gives a shit about him, he smiles. For them. For the people who treat him as dirt for being alone. However, when he's alone away from everyone he lets out all of his angers and frustrations and cries too. Naruto cries out for love, attention, or just for someone to show they care. On the inside he is just like Sasuke.

When the two boys meet it will forever change them. Either for better or for worse. Possibly both. This is their story told in the view of Uchiha Sasuke. Their story of love, hope, pain, trust, and life.

A/N: Ok...so...bad, good, what? I swear to god it gets so much better. And I am gonna throw in a few other thoughts from other characters from time to time just cuz I have ideas that need to be unleashed, lol. So the first actual chappy will be up tomorrow. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Tsunade and the Classroom Scuffle

A/N: Ok so here is where the real story starts. I'm really sorry if the prologue sucked balls but it was my first ever so yeah. XP. Sasuke and everyone else from the Rookie 9 are 8 right now, until a time laps, but that won't happen until chapter 4 or 5. This chapter took me forever to write mainly because I had so many fucking distractions! Dinner, my dad, cell phone going off. All in all it took me about three or four hours. Mendokuse as it was I liked it. Everytime I came back to my comp. book I had a new idea for the chapter. Not exactly the best way to go, but I think it's gonna turn out better cuz of the way this ends. Review please!

WARNING: slight language issues in this chapter...

Chapter 1- Tsunade and the Classroom Scuffle

I wake up, sweat running down my face. My eyes search around frantically, looking at my surroundings. Coming to realize that it was just another nightmare, I get up out of bed. Just as I'm about to walk into the bathroom my guardian, Hatake Kakashi runs in holding a kunai. He lets out a huge sigh of relief and frustration.

"Sasuke, another nightmare?" He asks in hopes of me talking.

I only nod my head in agreement. It's been almost a year, eleven months, two weeks, and three and a half days exactly since Itachi wiped out our loved ones. I still haven't said anything since that day. Kakashi here took me in and put me in therapy for coping. Therapy hasn't done crap. Everyday for an hour all I do is sit with my therapist and do nothing. It's not that I've given up on all forms of communication, it's that I have nothing to say.

Well I do and we all know it, but I don't ever want to bring it up. It sickens me to even dream about it. To deal with it I work my butt off everyday after school with Kakashi in a one hour training session. School isn't exactly my favorite place. My teacher Iruka-Sensei doesn't cut me any slack. It's not like I want him to, no I disgust pity. But I guess I kinda expected it from him. Also, on top of homework and practicing my ninja techniques there's this boy.

Everyday he makes a complete clown out of himself. A total dobe, but I know why he does it. I've snuck off at night and seen him alone in an ally crying. I envy him for acting strong during the day. But I still think he's a fool for caring what other people think. Well maybe if I did I wouldn't have these baka fangirls chasing after me.

I don't know why they like me. I've shown no interest, only disgust towards each and every one of them. Why? Because they only like my looks probably, they know nothing else except what happened to everyone I knew. Yet, when this boy...Naruto is his name, approaches them they yell and hit him for being happy. I'd give anything to be him and I'm sure he feels the same towards me.

"Sasuke, hello?" Kakashi-san says waving his hands in front of me. "You keep spacing out. What's on your mind?" He asks nonchalantly.

"Back off..." I whisper harshly at him as I walk out towards the bathroom for a shower.

Completely stunned that I actually spoke he stands, no longer with a thing to say. Even I stop for a second in the hallway in shock that I finally spoke. It's been almost a year since _it _happened. I guess I've made some progress. I mean...sure I watched my parents die right before my eyes, but it'd affect anyone like this the way that it happened. Two days from now it'll be my birthday. Kind of exciting, I never thought I'd make it this far. Then again I've been saying that since the day after aniki...yeah.

I shake my head and proceed into the bathroom, followed by Kakashi's shouts. "Hurry up, we over slept. We're going to be late!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I swiftly reply as I close the door and turn the water on.

Again I spoke. Is it these thoughts? Am I thinking of Naruto and aniki so much that it's making me subconsciously speak? _Oh well. _I think, stepping into the shower, letting the warm water wash over my body. Five words in under ten minutes though...that's a new record, yay me! Mentally I slap myself for that. However, my mind new goes back to thinking of Naruto. How I saw him crying compared to his normal, energetic self.

His usual orange jacket, orange pants, and blonde hair covered in dried blood from being beaten up yet again. The next day clean as if nothing happened. Those big cerulean eyes filled with pain and overflowing with tears. Then, the next day, sparkling and full of joy. No doubt the two sights don't connect and everytime I think about the blonde boy crying my heart aches for him. Whenever I see im get bullied I want to stop it or help.

Thought after thought of Naruto runs through my mind. After the shower, out of the house with Kakashi-san trying to get me to speak again, and into my therapist's office. Everyday before school for one hour I see him. These thoughts quickly vanish when I step into Ebisu's office and notice it is not he who is there. Nope, it's a blonde-haired woman who looks to be in her twenties or early thirties.

"Hello, you must be Ebisu's replacement?' Kakashi-san asks the lad with a glint of laziness in his eye.

"Yes, that's right. My name is Tsunade." She says squatting to be at my level. "So how are you Sasuke-kun?"

I stare blankly at her. Ebisu must have given up on me by now. Heh, I figured as much since he has little patience. I'm surprised he made it this far from the beginning. Not allowing her to gain control I don't respond at all. No shake of the head, no thumbs up, nothing. Then, out of nowhere a slight bump arises on the back of my head. Clutching my now aching head I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Sasuke, don't be rude. She asked you a question." Kakashi-san says, smirking most likely behind his mask from behind me.

Opening my eyes I see...Tsunade? With a lollipop in hand. _Chikuso...I hate sweets. _I think as I lief my head back to glare at Kakashi and slap the lollipop away. I, Uchiha Sasuke do not do bribes. Now I proceed to stride to my usual seat in the leather love-seat facing Ebisu's old desk. The room is painted a lime greenish color, I think, with assorted pictures, toys, and other objects scattered throughout said room. My love-seat is white as is the carpet. How original.

Tsunade is dressed in an over-sized long-sleeved shirt with a white skirt that goes down to her knees. Kakashi-san is wearing his usual black cargo's and green Jonin vest. I myself am sporting a black turtleneck (this is what he wore as a kid right? That's what it looks like in the anime) and tan-ish Khaki shorts. Maybe that's why I'm-

"You such a kawaii little boy for your age." Tsunade comments. Finishing my thought.

"Don't let his charming features fool you. He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." Kakashi laughs while rustling my hair.

I shoot him the meanest death glare I can and he pulls away.

"Yes, well I'll be back afterwards to take Sasuke here to school." Kakashi-san says before giving a poof, signaling his leave along with smoke.

All is quiet for about three or so minutes before she breaks the silence.

"So...Ebisu told me that you're shy." she says weakly, trying miserably to make conversation.

"..."

"And that you never spoke to him. What's the matter kid, cat got your tongue?" she cackles out as if she'd been waiting to use that.

I shoot her another Uchiha death glare with a look of pure shock on my insides. _Is this witch baka? That wasn't even funny. Good help must be hard to find these days._

"Awww...didn't find that funny? Fine, you tell a joke then." Tsunade says with a pout before pulling a small white bottle out from the desk.

I quirk an eyebrow at this until I read what it says. Sake. Honestly, she's not gonna drink on the job? After her downing half the bottle she stares at me.

"Well...joke?"

"..."

"Geez, for an eight-year-old Uchiha who was the only one left alive you sure are a pussy."

That witch is dead! A fire rises in my eyes as I get up and grab some paper and a pen. On the paper I write two words at first.

"Knock...knock?" she questions lightly.

She isn't slurring at all. Either this lady can hold her liquor or it takes a while to kick in. I write out the rest of the "joke" and face the paper at her.

"Go...fuck yourself?" she again questions what I wrote down.

I nod m y head vigorously and plaster the stupidest grin I can muster on my face to seem innocent. At first a hic-up like thing happens and then a frantic giggle fit. Slowly I get into the feedle (sp?) Position on the love-seat. _Oh Kami-sama, I've heard of these things. She's not a real therapist, she's an alien here to steal me away! _Maybe I can speak to her and ask for them to leave me alone. Suddenly, she stops laughing and glares daggers at me. All I do is gulp.

"Listen here you little shit. You may have done stuff to Ebisu to drive him away, but I'm not gonna be like him and abandon you. Sasuke, you may not believe me now, but I do want to help you. More then that closet pervert Ebisu." she says sternly.

_Ebisu is a closet pervert?_

The rest of the meeting goes smoothly as I don't speak, but let her words sink in. Finally, after what seemed like forever and a day, Kakashi-san shows up and takes me off to school. Oh, I take that back. Somehow I know that today at the ninja academy is gonna seem like forever and a day. He disappears while reading his Icha Icha Paradise book when the bell rings. Ya know, what the hell is that about?

I enter classroom 2-B and take a seat in the front row where those baka kunochi won't bother me. They know that if they sit up front and try to interrupt Iruka-Sensei they'll get detentions. Naruto staggers his way into the room sleepily. There is only one seat available. Sadly it is next to me. Realizing this, my eyes flutter shut in annoyance.

Yes I understand he's like me and that he is loud for attention, but if he yells in my ear more than four times I'm gonna flat out castrate him. I have no idea what that means, but I heard Kakashi-san talking about it to Iruka-Sensei when he got back from a mission. It sounds painful and dangerous and cool so I'll threaten him with that.

"Oi, Sasuke do you mind if I sit here?" the blonde dobe yells at me two feet away.

I nod my head as a silent reply. Hoping to shut him up. _One... _

"Ok class, now today we will be learning-" Iruka-Sensei starts off, but is sadly and rudely interrupted by Naruto.

"Iruka-Sensei! Will we be learning how to do jutsu's? Oh! Or how to become the next Hokage?" the blonde next to me shouts, literally an inch from my ear.

_What. The. Hell! Wasn't he just half asleep? Two..._

"Baka Naruto! Be quiet and let me finish. Now, we will be learning how to properly throw shuriken. Last week we went over throwing kunai so this week we'll focus-"

"Awww...shuriken? But Iruka-Sensei, a master Shinobi such as myself can't be kept behind with mongrels such as Kiba! Why not let me-"

"Shut up! You have the worst marks in the class and you barely were able to pass throwing kunai!"

_Three..._

I feel my eyebrow twitch and a vein pulse on my forehead.

"So if everyone will please gather their shuriken we will head-"

"Oi, Naruto! Where do you get off calling me a mongrel you baka usuratonkachi!" Kiba yells out from up above in a fury.

"Listen dog-boy, don't take it personally, just accept the fact that I'm superior to you and your puppy!"

"Yeah right! About as superior as one of Akamaru's turds!"

_Four...come on Kami-Sama one more. One more time. _I say mentally as I crack my knuckles. Naruto ignores Kiba's threats of having Akamaru piss on him and turns towards me.

Ummm...Sasuke right?" He asks while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

_Did this dobe seriously forget my name? _I ask myself as I outwardly nod.

"You know I'm better then Kiba right?" Naruto shouts into my ear while slapping my back cheerfully. _Arigato, Kami-Sama! _I think, pouncing on the blonde tard and begin to wrestle with him.

"Sasuke, what the heck you teme?" Naruto calls out as we roll around the classroom floor.

I just grunt, then Iruka-Sensei lifts us up by our collars and holds us at arms length trying to separate us.

"Boys, cease!" He yells and we do. "Detention, after school today!"

A/N: Ok, yes I brought in Tsunade early. Since this is kinda AU and stuff I'm tweaking certain things. I tried to officially make a funny chapter. How'd that go? Was it crappy or ok funny? Um...see you all next Friday! Oh, please read my KibaxNaru story called 'Chocolate Covered Pancakes' and Inuxkou called 'Time'. They're some one-shots I worked on before this, and I'd really appreciate it! Review this first though please!


	3. Detention with a hint of heartache

A/N: And he's back again! Last chapter was the intro kinda on the characters. I wrote this and the next chapter based one what I had written in 'Enduring Pain', but now that story line is really pushing me. I don't want to be lazy as I write each chapter of this, but I don't want to copy everything from the other story. So if you read the other one before this and it doesn't exactly tie into place, then please forgive me. I'm trying to follow it, but not all the way to the very last detail. When I wrote E/P I had meant for it to be Iruka and not Kakashi that helped Sasuke with Naruto. But I fucked up. Nyways here's chapter 2!

WARNING: blah, blah, blah. Nothing wrong with this chapter really. Just the usual wee bit of angst.

Chapter 2-Detention and Words Meant to be Heard

Completely shocked and angry I say nothing. I just turn my head, give a 'hmph', and slightly pout. This is unbelievable and embarrassing as hell! A Uchiha, getting a detention? _It's a good thing father isn't...oops. Taboo subject right there._ Iruka-Sensei lets us down (more like drops us) and we take our seats again.

The rest of the school day has gone by pretty smoothly. Shuriken throwing was super easy, of course _I_ passed it. Naruto on the other hand...well he had a hard time, but amazingly enough he, too, passed. We're all back in class now, I already finished what was supposed to be our homework and have my down on the desk, my chin resting on my folded arms. Our class clown-not Kiba, the stupider one- is goofing off as usual.

Talking his head off, loudly, to whoever is listening, ranting about becoming Hokage. Will this day end soon or what? Suddenly the bell, as if hearing my silent plea, rings. Sighing in relief I stand up and grab my book bag getting ready to leave.

"Uh-uh Sasuke, have you already forgotten about detention with Naruto?" Iruka-Sensei reminds me thoughtfully and I re-take my seat with a glare.

Seriously I had forgotten. I had been focused on showing Naruto up with the shuriken lesson and then getting the extra work done. Honestly I don't care about detention. With nothing to do I can catch up on sleep.

"For the next hour you two are not to leave your seats at all. Unless, of course you have to use the bathroom. I will be in the teachers lounge for most, if not all of the hour. But that doesn't mean you can sneak off. I'll know." Iruka-Sensei says before walking out with a smirk.

"Phew...he's finally gone," Naruto says a few minutes after he walked out. "So, what was all that about? Why did you attack me like that?"

_Sleepy sleep, sleep. Ignore the dobe. _

"And what's been with you lately? I mean I heard about what happened, but you shouldn't shut everyone out cuz of it and then lash out on a random person."

_He's a retard, ignore him and continue to try and sleep. Eventually he'll shut up._

"I've been...alone my whole life and I'm still happy! See, look, Sasuke! I mean...not having attention sucks and that's why I act like I have A.D.D. or something, but...we're both alone now and need each other."

_Ok, so maybe he's not a complete dobe. Sleep can wait, I'll humor him. _I open my eyes and turn my head to face the blue-eyed, smiling, and totally lying blonde. Searching my mind for the right words, I don't respond for a few seconds.

"...Naruto, don't lie. You don't have to around me. Stop this happy act. I saw you one night." I say hoping to shut him up and make him not want to discuss this subject any time soon.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto bounces back almost instantly with that stupid grin on his face.

"That one night in the ally after you ran away from those people," I pause so he can remember. His smile fades and he lowers his head. I smirk triumphantly, "When you started to awl our eyes out and shouted all those words. Dobe, I know the real you. In reality you're a scared, lonely, pathetic cry-baby!" he lowers his head even more so his bangs cover his eyes now.

"...Is that what you think of me? I didn't know...anyone cared enough about me to chase after me and see what I was going to do. Ya wanna know what I think?"

"Hn?" I reply somewhat shakily, his voice has taken on a painful depth to it mixed in with pity and a snarl.

"I think that's what you think of yourself. You're shutting everyone out and closing yourself off cuz you can't cope with what happened! Oh, and that happened like what, a year ago? Grow up teme, in this cold and cruel world you _have _to cope. Get over yourself and open your eyes!"

When Naruto finishes he raises his head back up. We're eye level now and mine widen at the site of the blonde before me. The last time I saw him like this was that one night. His eyes are glassy and look as if tears are waiting to pour out. Also, the look in them. It makes my heart skip a beat and ache. Their so...broken and...wanting.

Naruto actually let his mask fall. And for me, complete jerk. Those eyes are so deep though. I feel like I'm losing myself in them. When I'm about to speak again he slaps me. (A/n: total uke in the making right here ppl! XD)

"No, Sasuke. Just...don't. Learn to speak _before_ you speak." Naruto says before running out of the classroom wiping his eyes.

"...I...was just gonna say I'm sorry..." I whisper to myself, resting my chin back on my arms.

Fifty minutes later, Iruka-Sensei comes back in and asks where Naruto went. I tell him he just ran off, afraid to get into more trouble if I say the truth. My mind wondering, I ask Iruka-Sensei where it is Naruto is staying. Like Kakashi, he too is surprised I spoke and it takes him a minute to regain his composure. He tells me it's near the other end of town, away from my place which is opposite.

Iruka-Sensei tells me I'm free to leave and I almost thank him on my way out. Almost. No unneccary words. There's not much to thank him for anyways. Just Naruto's address. I run through the village looking for Naruto's place when I bump into Kakashi.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Iruka calls me from the school and tells me what happened! So when you finally make a small amount of progress you get into a fight? Did I do something? Are you mad at me for something I did or didn't do?" my foster father questions me while bending down on one knee to be face to face.

Not knowing or wanting to respond I just shrug and shake my head negatively. It's not Kakashi, no he's probably helped me start talking again. I just...actually I don't know. The fight was just a way of relieving all the pent up stress. You can't even call it a fight really, I mean it barely lasted thirty seconds.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! You weren't at the school when I came by to pick you up. What's going on with-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shout in the middle of the street. Thus, causing everyone around to look at us. "I've been trying to figure that out all day by myself!"

"Ok, calm down. Talk to Tsunade tomorrow morning about, ok?"

"...Whatever."

Kakashi figures that's about the best answer he's gonna get so he starts to walk back home. I trail behind him. I'm no longer in the mood to go see Naruto. We get home and I go up to my room while Kakashi fixes dinner. Our house is two stories but really not all that spacious. I, of course, have the biggest room. There are three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, livingroom, and a small backyard with browning grass from lack of watering.

It's a simple house, that meaning every room is painted the same color. White. Nothing super cool about it. It's normal and right now at this age it suits me. Although I'm sure in a few years I'll throw a fit and want something done. No big deal. After dinner I go straight to bed, not wanting to hear Kakashi's phone conversation to his secret love-via phone-.

Apparently he's been dating this real amazing woman for a while now. Well...if a month counts for a while. All he does is talk to her and say all this mushy crap. I felt like I wa gonna be sick this one time I walked in and heard him say-nevermind.

Love is nothing to me anymore. After what I witnessed I doubt I'll ever fall in love again. Having bonds is too hard. It's hard enough living with Kakashi, not wanting to get attached. The next morning I awake and get ready to go to my therapist. Kakashi had told me to speak what's on my mind, but of course I didn't. So, for another meaningless wasted hour of my oh-so happy life, the two of us sat there. Only her voice is heard as she tries to get me to talk about something. Anything.

The rest of the day after that sucked. Naruto doesn't look at me at all and I'm distracted by it all day long. I don't know why I care so much, after all, yesterday was the first time me and said dobe actually talked. But that feeling in my heart hasn't left since. Do I really feel bad? Could I honestly apologize to him?

I ponder all this on my way home. Only after dinner do I realize that I forgot to go over to his house. Tomorrow for sure, I'll go right after school. Not once in school do I talk when it's not needed. Which, thank god, is almost always. Everytime I open my mouth my fanclub gets all giddy and scrambles to do, say, or sit next to me.

Today, again I go to sleep after dinner. For, once again Kakashi is on the phone with his "dreamy, gorgeous, lovable Iru-Chan". What a nickname, ne? I feel bad for her, really I do, but if she's happy and he's happy then whatever.

I awake to Kakashi's face so close to mine that our noses are almost touching. Yelping out in surprise I back up and hit my head on my headboard. A slight bump arises and I rub it softly to dull the pain. _Chikuso...what the hell man? _And, as if reading m mind he cries out: "HAPPY NINTH BIRTHDAY SASUKE!"

Instantly my face loses any and all color left in it and makes me even more pale, if possible. My covers find their way over my head as I mumble 'Go away' sleepily to him.

"Oh come on, don't be like this! I canceled your therapy session today. So all you have to do is go to school and-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shout as the covers are thrown off my head while I spring up into a sitting position. "Kakashi-San...I can't. The...the girls...big, big fanclub...I'll be captured and never be seen again. Locked away somewhere as they do...things to me!" I mumble out as I rock back and forth in the feedle position.

Kakashi, obviously having no idea what I'm talking about just shrugs it off. I then look at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh, ok. It's Friday so Iru-c- I mean Iruka won't be issuing homework. I'll phone him and let him know you won't be coming in."

I sigh in relief and plop back, bringing the covers up to my chin as Kakashi walks out. This will be the first time I've slept in since...well a really long time. Hours later I re-awake and check the time. It's noon. Lazily I get out of bed and stretch.

Having no intention of doing any training or physical activities I stumble my still tired self downstairs into the livingroom. I don't get much sleep these days. It seems like everytime I close my eyes I see what happened and I constantly wake up. This leaves me worn out during the day pretty much.

A note is lying under the tv remote. From Kakashi no doubt. It says:

_Sasuke, on mission. Won't be back til late. I'm very sorry and I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Again, happy birthday!_

_-Kakashi_

I crumple the note up and throw it away before returning to the couch. As I turn on the tv I sprawl my body across the couch with one leg hanging off and my arm also hanging off with the remote. Yup, it's gonna be a good day. No school, no nosey therapist, no Kakashi, no Iruka-Sensei, and best of all no Naruto!

Nothing good is on tv and after a while I doze off. Waking up only when a dream about Naruto snaps me into remembering something.

"Crap, I'm supposed to go see Naruto today!" I yell as I dash back upstairs to shower and change.

The clock in my room reads five o' clock after my shower. I slept the whole day away without waking up once. Well there's a first time for everything. _If he got another detention again-which he most likely did-then he should just now be on his way home. _After putting my clothes on, I dash out the house and run my little nine-year-old body across the village.

I'm forced to stop about a block away from where Iruka-Sensei said he lived. Due to the fact that said blonde is being beaten up by five people before my eyes.

A/N: Ohhhh another cliffy! God I suck, gomen nasai everybody. I'd really like at least five or six reviews for this chapter. I want to hit over 100 reviews by the time this one ends. I'll still update next Friday if I don't, but it'd be real nice due to the fact I wrote this chapter with a really bad sunburn. I was working at the mall...outside with a friend...16 hours of digging is a bitch. But oh god the money...-drools- ahem coughcough but yeah, reviews please? Oh and I updated a day early cuz I felt like it, lol. Ja


	4. Relax Relapse

A/N: Ok I am back! No sunburn either! Although the reviews lagged really really bad last chapter. Is this story that bad? I mean I think I only have like three people reading this and I know them all so it's not really all that great to hear from them cuz I do anyways on a daily basis almost. I'd really like a shit load of reviews at some point. Maybe promote me in one of your stories? I'd totally dedicate a whole story to those who get me more reviews. Either a one-shot or a multi chapter story, so please help me out? Ok with that said I have one more thing before the story starts. I LOVE YOU ERI-CHAN! I CAN'T WAIT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN BABY, AND I AM THINKING ABOUT YOU LIKE CRAZY! I can't call though because my cell is out of minutes and I got grounded from both that and my house phone so I still can't call you! Just know you're with me every night.

WARNING: Slight violence (Depending how you look at it), very slight angst, and a lil' fluff?

Chapter 3- Relax Relapse

The sight is down right disturbing and sickens my very being. They take turns pushing and punching Naruto around until he falls to the ground, gasping for air. One by one they're now kicking him. In the ribs. In the stomach. In the face...everywhere.

Memories of Itachi rush through my head in a painful sweep. I scream out loud and sink to my knees. I clamp my hands over my ears and squeeze my eyes shut. But not before seeing the five bullies look in my direction.

With myself, I'm fighting to not snap. For Naruto and myself I must remain calm under this. Then, without warning _his_ words ring in my head. _'Cling to your life and hate me. Hate everyone. Disregard everyone and everything as if you were the only one here.' _Then Naruto's words come out of nowhere right after Itachi's. _'Grow up teme, in this cold and cruel world you **have **to cope. Get over yourself_ _and open your eyes!'_

As if on cue my eyes shoot open at hearing a loud crack. My head lifts up, I had removed my hands from my ears seconds before the sickening sound. They now are fists clutching the dirt I kneel on. My eyes fall on a crying Naruto holding his now broken left arm. One of them says something and kicks Naruto so hard he falls limp in an unconscious state before they all laugh.

That's it. These people are so gone. I shakily rise to my feet and before I take a single step, two of them grab Naruto and lift him onto his knees. The one that kicked him pulls out a kunai. Before I know what happened I'm over where they are, all five on the ground out cold with shuriken in various body places.

People all around me look shocked. Probably because I saved and acted for another person. Either that or cause I saved their so-called "Monster".

"What the hell is wrong with all of you!" I cry out as I pull Naruto's body behind me, back towards my place. "How can you stand around and watch this go on? You all make me sick!"

Knowing Naruto he probably doesn't have any medical supplies at his house. Which is why I'm bringing him to mine. The hospital is past my house and I don't know if I can even make it home. I'll call Iruka-Sensei. He always helped Naruto when he was hurt in the past. Hopefully he'll help this time too. It takes me only twenty minutes to get Naruto back to my house. I had gotten some fangirls to help me carry him.

I sadly had to kiss them both on the cheek. A small price to pay for a life though...I guess. As soon as Naruto lays safely on my couch I run for the phone. Dialing Iruka-Sensei's number I mutter to myself.

"Kuso, Kakashi you really picked a bad day for a big mission." the phone rings about five times and still no answer. "Come on pick-he-hello?"

"Who is this," asks my teachers voice from the other end. "Wait...Sasuke?"

"Ye-yeah. Listen, I need you to come over right away." I say making my voice sound urgent.

"Why, what's going on?"

"It...it's Naruto. He's been seriously hurt." I reply, unable to hold back the shaking my body seems to be doing on it's own now. _The hell is Naruto doing to me?_

After giving him my address I hang up. Going into the bathroom I grab a washcloth. The water runs cold in the sink and I drench the cloth in it before shutting the water back off. I wring it out and head back in to the livingroom. Carefully, I run the washcloth over his face, arms, neck, anywhere that has blood.

I'm particularly careful around his left arm. Knocking on the front door prompts me to leave the unconscious blonde for a moment. The door swings open and I pull Iruka-Sensei inside and close the door again. He says we need to move him to a bed right away. Quickly, I lead him upstairs into my room.

I tell him about Naruto's arm and he says that's not the only bad thing. His nose was broken, a fractured leg, obvious bruises all over, and I just now notice his hair. Splattered with his own blood. For a few seconds I feel faint. That is, before Iruka-Sensei tells me that it's just his arm and leg that we need to worry about.

"How is that possible? Doesn't it take a long time for broken noses and stuff to heal, Iruka-Sensei?" I question sitting down and looking at the unconscious blonde next to me.

"Naruto is...special. Because of his...what's the word...heritage he heals faster then normal people like you and me." He explains with a smile.

"Oh...ok. As long as he doesn't die..."

"I thought you two don't get along?"

"He's ok. It's just that the other day was too much. The yelling in my ear got me."

"Totally understandable. Hey listen, I have to get back home. I was kinda with someone when you called. When's Kakashi-Kun getting back?"

"Sometime later tonight."

"Do you think you can-"

"Yes, don't worry about it. I'll do my best, Iruka-Sensei." I say getting up so I can walk him out.

I go back upstairs and into my room, resuming my seat on the bed next to Naruto. For a nine-year-old I have a pretty big bed. Queen-sized so I get a lot of room. Not once have I left the my room. It's been three hours and the sun is starting to set.

A wave o sleep overtakes me as I yawn. Lying down next to Naruto, I move my body right up against his and drape my arm over his waist protectively. This poor boy has endured so much crap from these damn villagers, it's amazing how he keeps smiling most of the time.

"Happy birthday to me..." I mutter before falling asleep for the third time today.

I'm jerked awake by being pulled onto my side. My shirt up on the top of my shoulder becomes increasingly moist. Next come the whimpers and deep intakes of breath. It takes me a few seconds to realize Naruto has woken up and is crying on my shoulder. Nothing is going on inside of me.

It's been too long since I've been involved in this kind of human contact. So I improvise and ask the first thing my mom always used to. "What's wrong Naruto? You're ok now." I say, trying to sound soothing.

"I...I almost died That's what's wrong, you have no idea what it's-" I don't let him finish, for I push him off the bed and glare as he backs up against the wall.

"Don't...don't you dare say I don't know what it's like to have a near-death experience! Now stop crying like a baby Naruto! Be a man and suck it up, dobe." I say with a hint of disgust in my voice and no emotion in my eyes.

All that compassion and content I had just felt flew right out the window. This is why I try not to get involved with people. They don't think about anyone but themselves. All that's heard is our breathing. Our eyes are locked onto one anothers intensely. I snap out of it finally.

"Naruto, if you've got nothing to say...then get lost." I say standing up and walking over to my dresser for some pj's.

I hear the floorboards creak as Naruto gets up. The door opens and he walks out into the hallway.

"...Naruto, wait!" I call out after him.

He pokes his head in with a sad look on his face. "Listen Dobe, anytime someone starts beating on you again don't be afraid to try and find me. I got your back." I say looking at the floor and moving my toes nervously.

_Why the hell am I fidgeting? It's Naruto, I have nothing to get worked up about. I must need something to eat or something..._

"Thanks Teme." he replies with a brand new smile on his face now.

"How's your arm and leg?"

"Oh, they're fine now. Thanks for everything you've done. I'm gonna go now." Naruto says before he smiles again and walks out of view and downstairs.

His footsteps are heard all the way to the front door. God, he even walks noisy. Wiat, did he call me...teme? I dismiss the thought as I change and snake my way back into my comfy bed. Which...I now realize, the covers need to be washed.

I sigh and shuffle my way into the guest room and climb under the other beds' covers. Sleep takes over almost instantly. Not exhaustion, just really really sleepy from the days events. Well, I guess that is kinda exhaustion. What a birthday, ne?

Kakashi had awoken me late this morning. He said his mission went on longer than expected. Anyways, here I am. In Tsunade's office still with a little bit of sleep in me. We've been here for about forty or fifty minutes already. I'm not really sure. But suddenly I speak.

"I...no, forget it."

"No, please continue. Sasuke, this is the first time you've spoken in a session. Something big is on your mind. Let's talk about it."

"...I found...this boy the other day. He was getting beaten up and I stopped it. He was pretty banged up so I took him to my house, not knowing what else to do. The hospital was too far away."

"Why," Tsunade asks after writing somethings down on her notepad. "Sasuke, why show emotions to a complete stranger? Especially since you've never shown any form of compassion towards anyone else since the incident."

"Because...he's like me. Completely alone...and those eyes. Those eyes of his are so...wanting."

"Like you?"

"Yeah. In school he's totally hyper and fine, but after that...it's a different story. In school or around people those eyes have life, love and joy in them. When he's alone or close to it his eyes are cold, spiteful, and sad."

"Uh-huh...like yours?"

"...Yeah."

"So, you know him from school?"

"Yeah, next to Kiba he's the-ok, he is the stupidest person at the academy, but I envy him."

"Why's that?"

"Cause he has so much to put up with and endure. More than any other kid I know. Even me."

"Uh-huh...shit we're out of time. Do you want to talk more about him next time or anything for that matter?"

"Yes...that would be nice."

_Three Years Later_

It's been three years exactly. Today is my twelfth birthday and I'm spending it with Naruto. Ever since I literally saved his life we've hung out from time to time. He's an awesome person to know. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud. But he just gets you going and in this...mood. We're best friends, rivals, and I want so badly for us to be more.

I've been thinking a lot about him lately. More then usual and it's affecting me in my sleep. He's cause me to wake up with wet sheets on more then one occasion. It's sad that I've fallen for another male, but I'm proud to be the way I am. Gay. Tsunade and Kakashi don't know. I'd rather keep it a secret for now. My therapy sessions have been cut down to once a week now.

A lot of pressure off of me. I don't have to wake up extra early every morning now. Just once a week. It's been doing me a lot of good. I think the schedule changed last year or sometime earlier this year. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm supposed to focus on class in a few minutes.

But I can't get my mind off of fucking Naruto! Him and Iruka-Sensei. Him and Kakashi have been dating. For the past three years. I can't believe I just figured it out a few months ago. Ugh, kuso. Can he please get here and announce what he needs to. Stupid ceremony thing.

Hey, what the hell is Naruto doing in front of me?

"Nani, Dobe?" I ask lazily.

He just glares at me and I start to back. Then suddenly he starts to fall forward, his lips find themselves snuggly placed on my own.

A/N: Ok this chapter kinda sped things up. It had to be done though. This way I can go through ages 12-16 faster. Next chapter has something really exciting in it and I think you need to get some more people to start reading this to review, please? Oh, and I want no complaints on OOC. Let's get this straight. If you have a straight character (Sasuke and Naruto for example) and you turn them gay, even bi for that matter, their personalities will change. So I don't know why it is people complain about OOC when it really can't be helped. With that said please, please, please hit that little 'review' button and recommend this story for me. See ya'll next Friday with a special guest and a very...self interactive chapter.


	5. But It's Better If You Do

Taku: I have been updating on Thursdays because I have work on Fridays. I just realized this...I've been one day behind like...the past month I feel so stupid now...anyways this chapter is hopefully going to bring smiles to your faces!

Naruto: _-Walks into room- _Hiya everyone!

Taku: Stupid, you weren't supposed to show up yet! What are you doing?

Naruto: But I thought you said Sasuke-kun was going to be here for training?

Sasuke: _-walks in room with hands behind his back and a smirk on his face- _Hn?

Taku: You guys are fucking everything up! _-sigh- _well...just don't kill me at the end of the chapter please.

Both Sasuke and Naruto: What happens?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'But It's Better If You Do', Panic! At the Disco does and bless them heavily for it!

WARNING: This chapter deals with something adult related! Involves sexual conduct, do not like then DO NOT read. Although if you've made it this far in the story then I shouldn't be telling you this. ENJOY! .

Chapter 4- But It's Better If You Do

Our eyes widen in shock and the kiss in all lasts five seconds. It is a total accident I'm sure. Fucking loser can't keep his balance. He has given me my first kiss though! My dreams-well...a very small part of them-have been fulfilled. I, on the outside look shocked as hell and about ready to kill the dobe, but on the inside I'm melting. It's too bad there are people around otherwise I'd like to take this farther. Well, there's also the fact he's straight.

I pull away and pretend to gag. "Na...Naruto, I'm gonna murder you!"

"Poison! My mouth has been-eh? Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto stammers as Sakura and half of my fanclub approach him. I stop my faking and look up in suspense. "N-no, it was a mistake! I lost my footing!"

Poor Naruto tries to explain to her. Thirty seconds later he's got his head in his arms on the desk with numerous bumps and bruises all over.

"Wh-why, Sakura-chan? I'm always he one getting hurt..."

"That's because you're always doing something stupid...dobe." I answer his rhetorical question with my famous Uchiha smirk. _Why am I always such a dick? I mean...I really like him yet I treat him like shit._

He becomes furious while all the girls sigh heavily. _Where the fuck is Iruka-Sensei? _

"Shut up, Teme!" Naruto barks back, pointing a finger. "When I become Hokage I'll have you remove that massive stick from up your ass first! That way you won't be so angsty and emo. Then you can truly realize how great I am!" He finishes with his 'I'm so much better than you' grin.

"Hn? Say something Usuratonkachi?" I ask innocently (Taku: yeah right...), countering his grin with my 'Fuck you I'm hot and can have you beaten up' sneer.

_Finally, _Iruka-Sensei comes in to the classroom. _Now we can hurry up and get the hell out of here! I need to go home and take care of...my "problem" soon._

"Sorry class, I had to finish grading papers and then I got caught up on my way here by a big-" Iruka-Sensei is rudely, but thankfully cut off by Naruto. I swear I knew he was gonna say something like Kakashi.

"Oi, don't lie! You come here and say all these weird excuses! What's going on Iruka-Sensei?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's getting it from my foster dad, Kakashi-san. They've been fucking for the past three years now. They woke up late most likely and had a quickie before school here." I reply to Naruto's question with a dominating smirk over Iruka on my face and a gleam in my narrowed eyes.

Meanwhile, with every word I had said, Iruka-Sensei kept getting redder and redder with every word. It's all true though. I've heard them making love at home on more then several occasions. Although back then they had said a bunch of random excuses for the noises and constant washing of sheets.

Finally, I realized what's been going on by walking in on them by "accident" last week. I hadn't heard any sounds so I didn't knock on Kakashi's door an walked right in. I knew they had been dating, but the thought of sex never really crossed my mind. I still feel like gagging every time I remember what I had seen. Iruka-Sensei...hands tied above his head by his hitai-ate, his feet...each one tied to a different bed post so his legs were spread far apart. Kakashi-san on top of him, with his hand on his arousal and his own at the ready at Iruka's entrance.

They both were looking at me and the massive blood pouring out of my nose. Quickly, I had zoomed out of the room when I registered what the hell had been going on. For the next two days shades of red were on all of our faces and they never left. The two adults had a deeper cheek color than my own. From now on I will _always _knock on his door.

"Right...well...erm...thank you Sasuke for-"

"Oh my god gay lovers being announced on having sex? I love yaoi!" Sakura and Ino shout out at the same time.

I rub my temples and flick my eyes shut. _Those two will be the death of me...if not Naruto. Thank god Kiba hasn't-"_

My thoughts are interrupted almost on cue as Kiba speaks up. _Ugh, I spoke too soon. Now he's gonna make some gay joke..._

"Um...Iruka-Sensei, can I stay after and talk to you about something?" he asks somewhat hesitantly with a small pink glow on his face. _What the fuck is this? Dog lover has a secret?_

"...er...sure, Kiba. Ahem...now then. If there aren't' going to be an more interruptions, I'd really like to get this over with before sunset."

"Why, so you and Kakashi can go do it again? Have you tried doggy-style yet? Who's uke! Is it-"

"ENOUGH NARUTO! If...-cough- if you were still in the academy here I'd give you three detentions for that! Luckily for us both you graduated and Kakashi-Kun and mines sex life is our _own_ business. Ok everyone, moving on. Today I will be announcing your three person teams. You each will have a Jonin as a "guide" to help on missions, training, and to view how you work together overall. Any objections?" Iruka-Sensei asks timidly, still trying to get over that little episode a few minutes ago.

Of course our one and only speaks up. God I want him on my team! That'd be great to start off with. From there on up I'd work myself into his system to where he'll want-no _need _me.

"As long as I'm not put on Sasuke-Teme's team I'm fine." He laughs with eagerness. My stomach churns. _Two can play this game. _

"Same goes for me. I don't need some dobe like Naruto on my team to hold me back." I chuckle teasingly.

He turns around to ace me, looking past Sakura, who somehow made her way inbetween my Naruto-Chan and sat her pink-haired ass next to me, and met my eyes. His and mine lock and a static-like tension flares for a few seconds before I turn my head and scoff.

"Baka."

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Ou-"

"Cut it out you two! Everyday it's the same crap. Give it a rest already. So mendokuse." Shikamaru cuts in with his seemingly bored voice.

"Thank you Shikamaru. Seriously, can you two be quiet for five minutes?" Iruka-Sensei asks with a 'You're gonna be in trouble' look on his face.

"...Hai..." I say back lazily.

"..."

"Naruto?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"..."

"NARUTO!"

"Yes, yes already!"

"Finally, what is with you today?"

"I'm just pumped up! Come on, come on already! Who's my Jonin and whose on my team?" Naruto wails impatiently.

"Wait a few minutes, I have to read down the list." Iruka-Sensei says bluntly, pulling a clip-board off his desk and sticking it under his nose.

_Naruto is so cute when he's pouting. Hell, he's cute anyway, but the way he acts...so childish yet so...enticing! I must make him mine. My life won't be complete without him. That and killing Itachi. Bastard..._

In no time at all, Iruka-Sensei reaches Naruto's team.

Team seven consists of...Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura."

"YATTA!" Naruto cries and jumps up.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto crumples into a heap back on his seat.

"But how-"

"Dobe...please don't go there. I know exactly what you're going to say. I agree almost. Just deal with it. We both have to." I quickly say before said blonde gets us in trouble.

Reluctantly he slides back into his chair with another pout. I seriously need to get home. Every time I look at him I seem to get harder. How is that possible? It feels like my pants are about to rip open.

Iruka finally finishes announcing everything and tells us to head home and be back by three pm to meet our new Sensei. It's now two pm, that gives me plenty of time. I walk casually out of the room in the sea of others, making my way home. Arriving at my house and stepping inside I realize-and thank god- that Kakashi-san (Taku: soon to be sensei XP) isn't home.

By the time I reach my bedroom door my shorts are unzipped and unbuttoned. I enter my room, pulling my shorts down hurriedly while closing and locking my door. I don't want Kakashi to walk in on me masturbating. That'd be almost as bad as when I walked in on him. My shorts and boxers are now off, discarded on the floor with my shirt next to my bed.

Lying down, I stroke myself with my right hand gingerly while putting two fingers into my mouth. As I stroke myself at a steady pace I coat my fingers with as much saliva as possible. Moans slip past my fingers out into the open. I really need this release. I take my fingers out and move them inbetween my spread legs at my puckered entrance. My other hand is now at my mouth. After I gather a little bit more, I spit into my hand and then bring it back down to my erection.

My hand smears my hardened penis in my slick, cool saliva as I begin to strake myself once again. I push one finger into myself and grunt at the uncomfortable, new feeling. Still, I move it in and out a few times while I slowly increase my pace working my erection. When I insert the second finger I stop my movements and shift slightly as a groan escapes my lips.

It is very uncomfortable. _Maybe I entered them it too soon?_ I had just gotten used to the first one being inside me. As I continue to move my fingers in, out, and around my anus I start to jerk myself off at a faster pace this time. Suddenly, as my fingers go dep inside me they hit a bundle of nerves that wash my body with pleasure.

I can't help but cry out and arch my back. The name I cry out is Naruto's. I will never submit to him though. He will be the uke if we ever get together. Which I hop we will (Taku: maybe...gah, I'm so evil XD). My fingers hit that spot again and I speed up my movements. I spit into my hand again to lubricate my erection again. My thumb runs over the head everytime I go up. As I go down my fingers wrap themselves around my shaft tightly, as if squeezing it. I match my thrusts into my ass with my strokes and am soon sweatier than before and near climax.

"Nngg...Na..Naruto! Oh god yes! Naruto, fuck me harder!" I cry out unable to keep quiet any longer.

I roll my thumb over the head and hit my spot one more time before releasing my cum all over my hand and chest. Before getting up I pull out my fingers. When I get to my door I listen to make sure Kakashi isn't home yet. No sounds are heard so I open the door, still naked and cum covered.

"That must've been some masturbation session, Sasuke. If only I could have been in there watching. Sounds like I could teach Iruka-chan some new things." Kakashi says with an arched eyebrow and his eye closed, meaning he's smiling contently under that mask. "So...when did you get a crush on Naruto? And who is he?"

Taku: Yes well..ahem review and see you all again next week! _-starts to walk away-_

Naruto: Wait! What the fuck just happened?

Sasuke: I just-

Taku: NO! He's still too naive to know! Especially since he doesn't know you just masturbated to a fantasy of him.

Naruto: WHAT!

Sasuke: Smooth job there Taku.

Taku: ...yeah well anyways what's with the dress you're hiding there Sasuke?

Naruto: _-still freaking out- _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, Sasuke! GIRLS ARE OUR ESSENCE! BOOBS, GIRLS!

Sasuke: _-sigh- _shut up dobe! You won't act like this in the bedroom, I won't let you.

Naruto: _-stops running in circles and cocks head to face Sasuke- _What...did you...j-j-just say?

Sasuke: See this _-pulls school girl outfit from behind his back-_ this is your new outfit around the house.

Taku: Ah...well I'm going to leave you two alone for a while and scout out Kiba. Don't be too harsh with him Sasuke.

Naruto: What the hell is wrong with you two?

Sasuke: Everyone, don't forget to review. Naruto get back here! _-runs after Naruto with dress in hand-_

Taku: Well he took that pretty good, ne? Do what Sasuke said and please don't forget to review! Now where the hell did Kiba run off to? _-Walks away in some random direction in search of Kiba-_


	6. The Only Difference

Taku: Um I would just like to say that I'm so glad I got so many reviews for the last chapter. I'm also sorry this came out a few days late. I broke down today. Yup, I finally cried. After getting into a fight with my dad, punching a hole in my livingroom wall, staying two days with a friend, and getting into another shouting match with Bob (my...ahem..."father") I cried on my bedroom floor. The friend I stayed with can't come over anymore because he's "changing" my personality or some shit. I'm back to seeing my mom, but only every other weekend. It's just so fucking much. I cut almost. I wanted to so bad. To a point where I couldn't recover. I shouldn't be complaining about my life, because I know how bad others have it. But it's just so much. I want to scream until I pass out, I want to run away, I want to die, I want him to die. I want everything to be normal. But what is normal? What is death? Ok, I'm so out of it right now. You all shouldn't listen to me and my shit. I'm very sorry that you all had to read that, if you read it at all. Um...this chapter is kinda a diss to all of the fangirls that chase after Sasuke, I'm sorry about that too. Not a very good chapter, at least I don't think it is. Sasuke and Naruto are uh...how do I say...still "away" at the moment.

WARNING: Fanclub diss and utter lame chapter.

Chapter 5- The Only Difference

My mind is blank. Words try and force their way out of my mouth, but nothing comes out. That sick pervert was listening to me the whole time. I feel so violated and I can't stop twitching. Silence rules out everything that could have been heard exactly a minute ago. It's..._he's _so mind-boggling even Iruka must feel like this sometimes.

"So are you gonna stand there or give me a hug?" he asks teasingly.

"FUCK YOU, YOU DIRTY PERV!" I yell, finally getting my voice back, and slam the door in his face.

Through the door I hear him laugh slightly while walking away. Slowly, _very _slowly I open the door and poke my head out. Sighing in utter relief, I hurriedly dash to the bathroom. After closing and locking the door I turn the water on for the shower. When if ind the right heat I hop in and begin to wash my body off. All the while trying to rid my mind of everything that had just happened.

I know that Kakashi is seriously going to ask about Naruto. No doubt he'll tell Iruka, which means I can't do shit in school. Why is it that I don't want to tell people that I'm gay? Those stupid fangirls need a wake-up call and I'd love to see the guys try and start shit with me.

Inside my head a plan is formed. Tomorrow everyone I know is getting one hell of a reality check. But first I need to get out of the shower and head to the school to meet...who did Iruka say our Jonin was? Oh well, I'll find out soon. I get out of the shower and turn the water off.

Grabbing a towel, I wrap it around my hips after drying myself off, and unlock the door. In the hall Kakashi is nowhere in sight. He's probably downstairs or something. In my room I quickly get dressed. The clock says that it's two-twenty.

"I'll wander around town for a bit..." I say to myself slipping on a new shirt.

I'm wearing the usual outfit, but different clothes. My previous ones reside in my laundry basket at the moment. Downstairs there is no Kakashi. _Maybe he went to see Iruka for a while?_ As I walk outside and lock the front door I shake it off. Honestly, I don't know why I care. I'm still mad for the whole masturbation thing.

Not sixty seconds go by before I hear an almost deafening: "It's Sasuke-Kun!" Followed by a hoard of Kunochi, running towards me. For once I stand still and turn around in the direction said screech came from. They all put their heels to the dirt to halt themselves a few inches in front of me. Heh, they know something's up cause I'm still here. Sadly... _-Inward sigh- I might as well tell them now. _

"Sasuke-Kun, you're...not running away? Oh m god everyone, he's made a decision! SASUKE-KUN KNOWS WHO HE WANTS TO BE WITH!" a blonde haired ninja shouts. Ino..ugh how vile.

"It's me, isn't it Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asks, coming from the back of the mob somehow.

Random shouts of 'No, it's me.' 'Die bitch, it's me!' and so on can be heard.

"Uzumaki..." I whisper, trying to keep my voice quiet.

"Who?" Everyone asks, obviously not hearing what I previously said.

"...Uzumaki is the one I want." I say quite a bit louder so that they can all hear.

"NARUTO?" A few of the female nin shout out.

"You want Naruto. The _guy_?" Sakura and Ino ask in unison, obviously trying to remain calm.

"Yes, Naruto. The male. To put it simply for you highly...retarded-for lack of a better word- girls, I'm gay. And I love Naruto." I say with a smirk and narrowed eyes.

They all are completely silent. For once...Their faces have a hurt look and most are bawling their eyes out and walking away. Sakura and Ino are fuming with steam blowing out of their ears. Totally pissed off in other words.

"What does that dumbass have that we don't?" Ino asks, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Passion, endurance, strength, beautiful features, hot body, tight ass, a brain, however small it may be, and he knows me." I reply almost instantly as I knew that would come.

"So you choose that brat over-" Sakura begins before I cut her off.

"You will not speak of Naruto like that! Not in my presence at least. And if any-and I mean _any_ of you hurt him...blood will be spilled." I hiss t them with the meanest glare I can. If my eyes were lasers then they'd all have holes right now.

I turn on my heels and stride away to the academy. Sakura will be there, but at least she'll not speak to me. Suddenly the ground starts to rumble. My head turns to see all of my fanclub back and running full force at me. But no it anger or sadness, not with kunai or shuriken. No, with smiles and banners saying 'SasuNaru Yaoi Supporters'.

My jaw drops in shock, before I realize they've almost reached me. Taking off as fast as I can, I run and turn a corner. There's no way I'll lead them into the classroom near Naruto. I don't want him to know yet. They stay on my tail for a long time before I jump onto roofs.

This is when I lose them all after a few more jumps. Stopping briefly, I catch my breath before walking back towards the academy. As I walk into room 2-B I get hit with an imaginable brick to the face. _WHAT IF THEY SPILL TO NARUTO ON THE STREETS! _My mind screams. Right as I see Naruto my mind goes wild.

He's not even doing anything. Just sitting and looking around eagerly. God he's so fucking hot! I need to find Sakura, the fanclub ringleader, and tell her to stay quiet before someone spills to Naruto I love him. She gloomily walks in the room a few minutes after me. Me, still standing and taking in some oxygen grab her and lead her away from the dobe. At seeing me she instantly perks up. She must have been upset that they lost site of me on the roofs.

"Sakura, Naruto can't know." I whisper pleadingly. Something I _NEVER_ do.

Thankfully she senses the urgency in my voice. "Don't worry, I'll tell the others to stay quiet. But can we help get you together?" she whispers back with gleam.

"Um...no. This is something I wanna do-oi! What the fuck are you doing Usuratonkachi!" I shout at spotting a moving Naruto.

Said blonde beauty is standing on a chair holding a chalk eraser in place above he door. Once it stays o it's own he jumps down and goes to sit down, pulling the chair with him.

"It's his fault for being late!" I loot at the clock on the wall. It's three-fifteen, he is indeed late.

I got here late too though. Cause of those damn Kunochi. Sakura and I go to sit down next to Naruto. The door opens and a 'poof' is head as the eraser lands on the intruders head. Once all the chalky smoke disappears we all gape at the man before us.

"Ka...Kakashi!" I cry out in shock.

"Oi, Sasuke did you get cleaned up fully?" he asks on purpose, making me blush deeply.

Naruto and Sakura just look at me. Of course I say nothing and glare. Strong and silent, he better not fuck with me. Cause this is all I'll be if he does.

"So...Kakashi-Sensei, what are we doing first?" Naruto asks with eagerness and a gleam in his ready eyes.

"Well, I thought we'd get to know each other, but seeing as you three are on my team, it looks as if we all already know each other," Sadly I've gotten around Konoha with Kakashi by my side. My "friends" saw me and came rushing by. Introductions were made countless times. So basically everyone knows my pervy guardian. "So tomorrow will be a test. In the field." He lazily replies to Naruto while taking ou his stupid Icha Icha Violence book.

"What kind of test?" Sakura asks timidly.

"It has a sixty-six percent failure ratio. It is very difficult. I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you either. Unless of course...you want to throw up?" Kakashi asks rhetorically and with suspense.

We all gulp. _I can't decide if he's serious or not. Whatever, I'll figure it out at the house. For everything he's put me through today he better tell me._

"Why were you late?" I ask suspiciously.

"There was a meeting in the library with a fellow Jonin and it got out late. Sorry for he wait. In fact, I left some papers in there. Sasuke, would you mind going to get them?" Kakashi-Sensei asks ever-so politely. Meaning something is up.

"Sure...if you can tell me what part of the building it's in."I seriously don't know. I just use the public one.

"I can! I have some studying to do anyways. Come on Sasuke." Naruto beckons me while heading to the door.

We walk around half the place before we stop in front of an oak door. He opens it and walk sin, followed by me. Who is completely baffled on the inside. _I never even knew this place had a library! Huh...and yet Naruto did. But...he's still such a dobe! How does this work?_

"Hey, I think those are the papers over on that table." Naruto points to a table in the far corner.

I walk towards it while Naruto walks in a different direction down one of the aisles. Picking up the papers I leave and run back to Kakashi. After telling him I'll be home later he wink sat me before I walk back out and towards the library. Does he know I'm gonna try and make a move?

Inside the room Naruto is at a table reading. Every few seconds he writes something down on a piece of paper next to the book he's reading. Quietly I move my way around the room. Inbetween aisles of books, all so I can get close to him. As I start to approach him, close range- about five feet away- he stands up. Book in hand and pen on the table he turns and starts to walk.

Taku: Yeah not a whole lot in this chapter. But it sorta leads up to a few big events in the next one.

Naruto: Sasuke actually kept it in his pants!

Taku: O.O when the fuck did you get here?

Naruto: We were here the whole time! You were too busy spacing out to notice.

Taku: Oh. Yeah, I knew you two were here the whole time. Just-hey, wait. Sasuke? Have you seen Kiba anywhere?

Sasuke: -Picks up book by bed and opens it with back turned to me- Um...on our way back from my place I think I saw him run off towards the mini-mart. Why?

Taku: -Shoots out of chair and out of the house-

Naruto: Poor Kiba.

Sasuke: No, poor Taku. Kiba's gonna ravish him.

Naruto: You mean like you did to me?

Sasuke: -blush- probably...yeah. Kiba's kinky like that.

Naruto: And you would know this how Sasuke-Kun?

Sasuke: ...Don't forget to review for Taku-San. He'd really appreciate it. Especially with everything he's been going threw. -Closes book-

Naruto: -grabs book from Sasuke's hands and reads cover- Sasuke! That's his journal!

Sasuke: I know...deep shit in here.

Naruto: -chases Sasuke around to hit him- You don't evade peoples privacy! How would you feel if I read your journal?

Sasuke: You read my journal?


	7. Simple And Clean

Taku: -walks into room limping to meet a wrestling Sasuke and Naruto- Ow...ow...ow...why are you two still here?

Naruto: -lets go of Sasuke and jumps off of the floor- OH! Taku-san, Sasuke-kun read-

Sasuke: Dobe if you don't shut up then no sex for a month!

Taku: Please...ow..-goes to sit on bed and steps over the two of them- no personal issues over here. And right now I'm really tired.

Sasuke: -Smirks and slings arm around Naruto's neck- So does that mean things with Kiba went well?

Taku: Sorry Mr. Emo Perv, I don't get kiss and tell.

Sasuke: Knowing Kiba, I'm sure it went farther-a lot farther than that.

Taku: Yeah ok we're stopping this conversation now. Naruto, you wanted to tell me something?

Sasuke: -covers Naruto's mouth and walks out- We have to go. I need to teach Naruto here who's boss. And that he should never read someone else's journal!

Naruto: -comes running back in- SASUKE READ YOUR JOURNAL AFTER YOU LEFT AND I TRIED TO STOP HIM, BUT HE OVER POWERED ME!

Taku: -blinks repeatedly and eyebrow twitches- Um...Sasuke we need to talk. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! -jumps off of bed and lunges self into hallway- OW!

Naruto: Wait for me! Don't hurt him too bad! He's not used to being treated like an Uke!

Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my very good friends 'Demonspen', 'Yellow Kiwi', and a few other people for their really awesome reviews. I have a fanclub now so I'm totally happy! I think I got like ten or so reviews for the last chapter, and I'm hoping I get more people to read this soon. So...thank you all! And a really special thank you to Yellow Kiwi for what you said to me last time, that was really sweet.

WARNING: filler chapter. My first one and I'm semi-happy about it. Just a lil' warning because I don't recall anything about it. XD

Chapter 6- Simple and Clean

I stare at him in disbelief as he takes step after step. Ten seconds after he got up, he runs into me! _Does he get stupider every day? I swear it's like he likes being called a dobe._

"Oi, watch out." I hiss as he backs off of my foot.

"Well maybe you shouldn't pop out in front of people like a dumbass!" Naruto shouts back, totally freaked out and holding the book to his chest for protection.

"I have been standing here for like a minute, you're the dumbass, dumbass!"

"Whatever, I don't have time for this. What do you want?"

"Hn?"

"...What. Did. You. Want?"

"What? Sorry Naruto, what'd you say?"

"You were standing behind me for a reason, right? Well, what the fuck do you want?"

"To say..." my voice trails off to a hoarse whisper. "Thanks."

It would have been better if he didn't hear it, but of course he did. The one time he focuses in on is when I compliment him. Is it bad o want to kill the boy you love?

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke, what was that?" blondie here asks ever-so nonchalantly.

"I said...thank...you..." I repeat a little louder.

"Yeah...didn't quite hear that one either. One more time, and speak up Teme, you're too soft spoken tody." _Why that sonofabitch!_

Without a second thought I pull him towards me by the front of his shirt and roughly plant my lips on his. His eyes widen while mine close. I don't' force myself or anything, I'm just waiting for him to push me away or do something encouraging. Anything. With no reactions coming from him at all I pull away and put my mouth so close to his ear that I know he can feel my hot breath on it.

"I said thank you. Not for the library search, that wasn't nearly as fun as my first kiss back in the classroom. See you around, Usuratonkachi." I whisper huskily before walking away.

Naruto looked shocked even as I walked out. But as soon as I turned way from him my face looked so much more different than a few seconds ago. All cockiness and self-confidence vanished without a trace, only to leave a look of worry and dread.

As I make my way home my mind is racing. So many questions and scenarios running through my head over and over. Ones I've longed for and ones I've dreaded in my nightmares. Once inside my house, Kakashi greets me as I jog up the stairs into my room.

Before I close the door I shout 'I'm not hungry' and 'Goodnight'. I did paint my room last year. It's now a sky blue. Wonder parent down there wouldn't let me get anything darker. It is better than white though. Everything else is the same. Bookcase against the wall next to my bed, filled with DVD's, manga, anime, and CD's. I collect things that spark my interests. Tsunade-sama said it would help relieve tension to pick up hobbies, two or so years back. She had been right.

My bed hasn't changed. Still on the left of my door, the foot of it facing out, towards the window. Next to the window, on the right, is my red-oak desk. Complete with a computer and stack of blank CD's next to the tower. The best things in life can be free, for me that thing is music. A few posters coat random spaces of my walls. Nothing fancy, just a Gravitation wall scroll next to my bed, Resident Evil Four poster above the computer, and a few random drawings I've done on sketch book paper.

I'm an ok drawer I think. I bet somebody could beat me anytime. My shading is crap and I can't create the right expressions. Although, Kakashi says they're great. He thinks I should've entered a contest or something. Ha, as if. Flopping down on my bd, I curl up in a ball with my hands under my pillows. This is definitely something I must tell Tsunade. Kakashi knows I like boys now, so she might as well. Besides, the fanclub will have it around in no time too. Regardless of how "hard" Ino and Sakura try, people will find out.

They don't need to hide from Naruto, since he knows now. As the thoughts of the library wash over my mind my body tenses and I become enraged with myself.

"Aarg! Why is life so fucked up?" I growl out.

Frustration turns into exhaustion. Before I know it, my eyes droop closed. Not wanting to resist the only comfort I will now have, I let it take me over. Like a boat out on the ocean in the middle of a hurricane, I am gone. It hurts even in my dreams when I get killed. Am I not asleep? If not then let someone finish it off. Kill me for being different too! I'm sorry you're perfect Uchiha isn't going to revive his clan!

"I'M SORRY!" I cry out before water is thrown on me.

My head snaps up to meet a sad looking pair of jade eyes. Sakura.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I told Kakashi-Sensei it was urgent. Then I came up and you were mumbling thins and whimpering in your sleep. I thought it would wake you up."

I rub my eyes and look at the time. "Christ Sakura, it's nine-forty-seven. For your sake it better be urgent. And you tell nobody-"

"I won't I swear!" she quickly states before sitting in the chair by the desk. "It's about Naruto."

"Whatabouthim?" I blurt out, summoning her to sit next to me eagerly.

She walks over and brushes her hair out of her face before continuing. "He told me about what happened in the library. He's all stressed out now and thinks you were just high or something. I told him not to worry."

"Uh-huh, then what?" my heart is thumping like crazy and I feel like I'm about to pass out.

"Well...he's...I don't think he's going to be the same around you," she says putting her hand on my knee. I glare at her. "Right, no touchy. But, Naruto is...confused right now I think. You did five him a pretty big wake-up call."

"Wake-up call?"

"Yeah. See, I don't think Naruto ever thought about being...well attracted to other males before now. But after you kissed him, it messed up his sense of orientation." Sakura finishes off in a near whisper.

I take time in processing this information. "So...in a way...you're saying that...Naruto, might like me back after he finds himself out?" I ask with hope clinging to my tongue.

_Holy crap today has sucked. Please, Karma, let something good happen soon. Just for once, let me have something go my way._

Sakura doesn't speak, only nods her head. I say thanks and she walks out in silence. Honestly, Tsunade is gonna have a ball with this one.

Myputerisbeingstupidsothisisthelinethingyforthestorytimeline

"So his name's Naruto?"

"Yes."

"And you 'like like' him?"

"What are we, five? Yes, I'm in love with him."

She scribbles down stuff in her notebook. _Yup, I knew it._

"So how come you never told me about any of this before, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Your orientation, crush, and why I was left in the dark?"

"My being gay was on a need-to-know basis. Now you know."

Tsunade scribbles more stuff down for a few minutes. The library incident had happened three months ago. It's now October 8th. Two days before Naruto's birthday. I didn't have the strength to tell Tsunade until now. At seven-thirty in the morning. Naruto hasn't said anything short of spiteful to me since it happened. All Kakashi's talks and training sessions based on teamwork haven't done shit to us.

We work as a team, when we're around him. Around the other 'rookie nine' or random villagers he mouths off to me. Taunting me about how great his love life is now. I've never even seen his so-called 'girlfriend'. Who, he's supposedly been with since the second of August. All my heart does is ache now. He does this to me when he knows it's killing me. Naruto really must hate me. I don't knew what I did, but I'm making up for it.

"His birthday is in two days." I say, stopping her note taking.

"Oh? What are you going to do?" Tsunade asks, looking up.

"I'm going to get him something wonderful. Something that will let him know I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I hurt him. Badly. Don't know how, but I'll at least try and make up for it."

She speaks while writing. "Do you think it was the kiss?"

"No person can be so hateful and malicious over something so simple, can they? I mean, I didn't even want to do it, but...I felt like he wanted it."

"What do you mean?" she writes down more.

"The way he kept telling me to repeat what I had been trying to say. It just felt like he was asking me to do it. Fuck, maybe I'm crazy."

The pen hits the paper again, but only for a second.

"Sasuke, you're not crazy. You're just in love with a broken heart. As for your whole idea, it's not a bad one, but probably wrong. Naruto just wanted to annoy you most likely."

The timer goes off, announcing that the session is over. Tsunade gets up and walks me out of the building to meet Kakashi. Talking with me the whole way.

"How'd it go, Tsunade?" Kakashi asks, not looking up from his book. Leaning on the wall.

"He's able to handle coming only once every two weeks now, I think that's ok." she replies with a smile.

I just blink. _Is she fucking serious? Afer everything I just told her! Maybe she thinks this is amazing, to watch me suffer so. Stupid sake-drinking gambling addict.._

She pushes us along suddenly. In the wrong direction too. "Sasuke here has some shopping to do!" Tsunade says anxiously.

"Huh? This early? I can always do it later on, or tomorrow."

"Ah yes, that's true. But why not get it out of the way?"

"Ok...but Kakashi doesn't have to come with me. Knowing him, he'll spill to Naruto on _accident. _I say putting lots of feeling in the word accident.

"Oh come on! So I let it slip to Hinata what Sakura got her. So sue me!" Kakashi says, looking at me from over his book.

I look up at her and she's facing behind us. Paranoid woman, I swear. _Wonder what she's looking at?_ After a few more feet she stops pushing us and lets out a sigh.

"What was all that about?" I ask suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just helping you along. Well, let me know how the birthday thing goes! See you in a few weeks." Tsunade calls to us as she runs back to her office.

"So do you wanna meet me back at home?" Kakashi asks, nose back into Icha Icha Paradise.

"Yeah, I should only be an hour or two. Depending on what is going to be open at this early time." I say, already walking off.

He doesn't even reply. I know he's gone as I look through window after window. Somewhere I halt suddenly. It catches my eyes so abruptly I almost fall. The store up ahead will have what I'm looking for. Thank god for neon signs. Is it open though? It's really early, not even eight yet. I hope so, coming back later will be boring and it'll be packed with people.

As I approach the shop, the owner appears in the doorway after he unlocks it. The owner sees me coming and holds the door open for me. He greets me with a smile as I walk in and look around. He asks if there's anything in particular that I'm looking for. I say no, bu ti look in the case by the counter and my eyes flicker with light. _Naruto will love these! _I think as I walk towards the display case.

"I'd like to buy those." I say, pointing inside it.

Myputerisbeingstupidsothisisthelinethingyforthestorytimeline

Taku: Ok after almost catching Sasuke I feel somewhat better. This will help me too. FUCK YOU JOSH, YOU STUPID FUCKING LOSER! You weren't worth my time and I don't know why I hung onto what we had for so long. You're a mean spiteful person who needs to learn respect and the meaning of the words love. I hope you fucking crash doing that race shit of yours.

Naruto: O(O.o)O Taku, are you ok?

Taku: Now I am! I feel so much better now. I've been dying to say that since last night. Well I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review, it'll help my mood increase even more. - and can anyone tell me what Sasuke was looking at? I'm dying to know if anyone can guess it!

Naruto: Me too!

Taku: Baka, that's cause the gift is for you! -Bonks him on top of head with fist-

Naruto: Sasuke! Taku's hurting me!

Taku: Sasuke's on time-out for a while. He'll be back next chapter...maybe. Depends on if I find a new spot to hide my journal by then. Stupid brown noser...

Naruto: -gasp- You called my Sasuke-kun a bad word! I'm gonna tell him!


	8. Happy Bday To You pt1

-1A/N:OMFG everyone I am SO SO SO sorry!!! I went through a lot of shit. I punched a hole in my wall and then moved outta my dads house. Then I didn't have a computer at my moms so I had to use the library to check my emails and crap. The way they have their system set up I couldn't update there…so after a really long wait I hope I still get-

Naruto: Walks in gasping Yo….you….you sonofabitch! You left me and Sasuke alone for over a month!!!

Taku: Confused expression on face Um…why is that bad? I thought you woulda liked it.

Sasuke: Runs in, also gasping Naruto! Why aren't you in the outfit I bought you? It's been a month, I'm dying over here!

Taku: drops head Can we please not mention that word? My boyfriend's in the hospital for something pretty bad. So...why don't you two go back to your room and get busy while I keep writing?

Naruto: freaks out BUT THIS TEME'S GONNA RAPE ME!!!

Sasuke: Grabs Naruto from behind and slowly pulls him out of the room Baka, it's not rape if the victim is willing…

Taku: Well then, while those two love birds have their fun why don't I get back to the story. I honestly don't remember the next few chapters. But if they suck, lemme know so I can redo them. They do get kinda repetitive cause it starts off with-well…you'll see. XD enjoy

WARNING: Do not attempt to eat vicidin for bad purposes, such as getting high. It's fun yes, but it's bad for your body. This is sorta based off actual events and I wouldn't like for anyone to go out and do this stuff.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Kiba would be mine day and night and I'd have him…well my fantasies belong to me only so lets just say Kishimoto-Sensei owns the whole thing, kay? Except the story here. 100 percent mine!

Chapter 7: Happy Birthday To You, pt. 1

Outside the shop it's a little bit lighter and more people wander the streets. Aimlessly they search, or at least that's how it looks. In my hands, a small box resides wrapped in golden gift paper. _I really hope Naruto will like these and forgive me… _I think, walking towards my home.

After I walked into the shop it took an additional half-hour to get outside. Had to have something special done to his gift. Up ahead I see a bright yellow head of spikes. Since Naruto is the only person in Konoha with that bright head of his he isn't hard to tell apart other people from.

Quickly I slink myself into the nearest store. Through the crowd of people I see the blonde spikes appear closer and closer to the particular shop I'm in. Has it ever seemed to happen that you go somewhere and karma feels like picking on you and sends the person you like or love right into that same place? Well it's happening to me! Kiba is with him. Kiba? I thought the two couldn't stand each other. Did they finally stop acting like children and learn to play nice?

They keep getting closer until finally they have it to where I'm forced to hide away from view. A chime signals that the door opened. _Fuck…make it look like you're tying your shoe, Sasuke. _

"Sasuke?" I turn my whole body and get up then put my hands behind my back to hide Naruto's gift. A very annoyed look displayed on my face.

"Kiba? Naruto? When did you two start getting along?" I ask Kiba back, trying to keep away from-

"Why were you crouching down on the floor?" Naruto giggles. Wait, giggles? Why is he so giddy?

"No reason. I thought my shoe was untied so I bent down to tie it. I reply smugly. "Oh," I pull out a quarter from my pocket and stretch out my hand to give it to Naruto. "This is for you. I saw it earlier and it reminded me how much you like shiny things."

"Oh ha, ha! Make fun of the one time I spaced out looking at a coin." Naruto snaps back.

"Hey now you two, keep it clean. We are in public after all." Kiba steps in between us.

"Go to hell dog-breath. It's this dobe's fault he's in my business." I spit back glaring, in a really bad mood now. _Can't I ever be nice?_

"Your…? I asked why you were crouching on the floor! Is it a crime to ask questions these days? Well sorry I didn't get the memo!" Naruto shouts at me and pulls on Kiba's arm. "Come on koi, lets go." he says before they walk out.

Somewhere in all that the shop keeper had started listening to the conversation. I can practically hear his remark coming.

"Something you wanna say?" I ask, just about ready to break something.

"Not really. I don't see why you're getting all worked up for that little queer boy. You can probably take him. I wonder who the butch and bitch is between him and the stupidly dressed brunette is." he chuckles to himself.

_What did that sonofabitch just say to me? Note. To. Self. Burn down…whatever place this is. _I think, walking out in a hurry before I kill that man. My mind ponders what the man had meant until I turn the corner, heading home with Naruto's gift held tightly in my right hand. There, a good three yards ahead of me they stand. Holding each other. Not by hugging either. Naruto has his arms wrapped snuggly around Kiba's waist, while Kiba coils his arms around Naruto's neck. Passionately kissing. I stand here, watching the scene with my whole body trembling. After what seems like forever they break apart and continue walking, hand in and, and receiving glares from fellow villagers.

I feel sick. Weak. Hurt. Damn near ready to pass out. Finally it hits me. What the man meant back there. The thing Naruto said to Kiba before they left. _"Come on koi, lets go.". _It rings in my head over and over. Amazingly enough I wind up in my room in what seems like seconds. The clock on my wall says not that much time has passed by, but I definitely didn't get here in a few seconds. I must have walked…no stumbled my way home. After what I just saw there's no way I could walk right. _What the-when did I start crying? _The tears streaking my cheeks as they roll down from my eyes. To stifle my sobs I put my head face down in my pillow. Yet again I black out.

It is sometime later when I awake. Still face down too. I lift my head up and see my tear-stained pillow. Earlier really did happen. My head is throbbing and my chest is clenched so tightly that it feels like I can barely breathe. Not my chest, my heart more specifically. God knows how long it's been since I've felt like this. I get up to get something for my head. Going into my desks top drawer by the computer, I rustle through it's contents until I find what I'm looking for. There's not much use left, I should stop. It only helps for so long.

The item in my hand is a small bottle. Inside it are four pills. Vicidin. I've been taking them for about three months now. Kakashi has no idea, thankfully. These aren't exactly as weak as Tylenol. Every time I get some sort of pain, these little bad boys take quick care of it. Though, will they take care of heartache? The recommended dose is half, or one full pill (a/n: pussies…). Usually that's all I take. However, this time I pop two into my mouth. Swallowing them without water is so hard. It gets done though. Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I check the time. Unable to read it right, I rub the sleep from my eyes. It's 7:13 pm. So I slept the day away. Big fucking deal. Like Kakashi will care I missed one training session.

I stand up and fumble with my doorknob. _Why won't you open!? _my mind yells. _Oi, my headaches gone finally. In fact, I don't feel anything on the inside. What about the outside??_ To see if I can feel anything I let go of the doorknob and slap myself. Hard. Right across the face. Nope, nothing. A hic-up like sound escapes my throat. Then another, and then a few more. _What the….am I giggling? Heh, it's fun! _My mind says as I sink to my knees in a fit of laughter. Why cant' I control myself? _Wait…what did…Oh what was his name say!? Wasn't it that shy girls friend? No…her cousin. Neji? Yeah, woo-hoo I got his name right!!! _More laughing follows this. Out of nowhere the door clicks open. I freeze and stand up lazily. Slowly I pull the door all the way open. Well, until it creaks. Then I close it slightly and pull it back so it creaks again. Laughing starts back up as I do this three or four more times. Whose counting, right?

Then the door forcefully gets pushed open. It hit's the wall with a semi-loud 'thud' and all goes quiet. As best as possible. Both hands cover my laughing mouth to try and muffle it. Kakashi stands before me with a mildly amused look on his face. _Oh my god he isn't wearing his mask!! _For once I see the full scar that runs down his left cheek. He steps into my room with his arms folded across his chest.

"What's so funny, Sasuke?" he asks amazed most likely at my behavior. I can't really blame him now can I? How often do I laugh? Like…NEVER!

Before I can answer none other than Iruka pokes his head in from the side of the frame. "Hey Sasuke, I'm over just so you know." he says with a cheerful smile.

My eyes bulge out and I fall to the floor in yet another raging fit of laughter. Through teary eyes I look up at Kakashi to see his now somewhat worried face. Again he speaks.

"Sasuke! What the hell is wrong with you today!?!" He practically yells.

As best I can, I put a sentence together for him. "I…I-I laugh I op-op laughs opened-hee- th-th-t-the door. Laughs The-then-did you kn-hee hee- kn…ow do I -is in laughs door?" I reply thinking that it all made perfect sense.

"Um…yes. Why is all this so funny?" Kakashi asks, looking down at me.

"The door…-hee hee-…wouldn't open. Then out of nowhere giggle it opens and poof!! There you and Iruka are!"

"Sasuke, Iruka went back downstairs before you collapsed on the floor again."

In disbelief I shakily rise to y feet and look behind Kakashi. Once again my eyes grow huge. "Oh my god! He's just like the cat thingy from that one movie!!" I call out.

"What movie?" He questions.

"The one with…um the caterpillar, girl named Alice, talking flowers oh-and, and it's in Wonderland!" I say triumphantly folding my arms and smiling smugly.

"Do you mean the Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'?"

"YEAH!!! Woo, go Kakashi-san!"

It becomes quiet for a few seconds. One of those awkward silences that I can't tell is awkward. Kakashi, being totally serious-I think- turns around and jumps.

"What the hell was that about?" I ask.

"There went the rabbit! Down the stairs, just now! Didn't you see! I must catch him fast!" Kakashi says before running out the door.

Quickly, I throw myself out the door and call out to him. "NO! Don't stall him, he's late for a very important date! AND WITH THE QUEEN!!!" I walk back into my room silently. Closing the door I hop back onto the bed.

After a few moments something hits me. Why did I try and open my door? I know it was something important. Shoot! If only that damned Kakashi hadn't shown up! _Inward sigh Oh well, he's after the silly wabbit now. _Right after I think this something else hits me. I jump back up and throw open my door.

"HEY!! TELL HIM THAT TRIX ARE FOR KIDS AND THAT I WANT MINE BACK!!! THE LITTLE RAT BASTARD ATE ALL MINE BEFORE I COULD THIS MORNING!!!!!!" I shout out into the rest of the house before closing my door and gracefully falling onto my bed. More like a leap and half landing on it and half falling off. To me, right now, it's graceful.

My eyes close. All I can see is Naruto. Naruto at the river, bridge, Ichiraku's, in those pictures with me, Sakura, and Kakashi. And kissing Kiba. I feel myself shoot up and my eyes open fiercely. On my windowsill sits a picture of the four of us after a tough mission (a/n the one of all of them from the series). I walk over to it and take it out of the frame. A light breeze flies through my window. It's always open to keep my room fairly cold. Iruka and Kakashi are always keeping this place heated like we're in Egypt or something. Holding the picture at arms length, I rip it. Right down the middle. Then into a bunch of littler pieces. On my way back to my bed I glance at the calander-slash-clcok-slash-radio hanging on my wall. It's electric and tells the temperature too. It reads October ninth.

_Heh…tomorrow it's Blondie's birthday. Blondie…funny name._ Ever since I took those pills I've been sleepy as fuck. This never happens when I take only one. Must be because I took an extra. The next thing I know my head hit's a part of my bed. Right after I drag a pillow to me, I fall asleep. Almost instantly I hear Kakashi's voice and shaking me awake.

A/N: Like I said before: I am so sorry about the late update but some drama put me threw some fucked up shit. Oh, um…for those who've read 'Enduring Pain' I regret to inform you-possibly for a second time?-that this isn't exactly connect. Sasuke and Naruto aren't gonna have sex for the first time when they're fourteen. I'm gonna kinda speed up that process. XD thanks to everyone whose waited for me to update and reviews!!!! I owe you all lots of huggles!! Where the fuck did Naruto a- "Ohh….god yes. Right-Sasuke…." O.o ok then…I need to go get….um….er…milk! I have to go now and get milk….and to go get some vodka…


	9. Happy Bday To You pt2

**Taku: Hey everyone, I started another story! It's called 'The Bet' for lack of a better name at the moment, but I'd like it a lot if you could find time to check it out. The prologue is short, and right now I'm working on the first actual chapter. This means this story might be postponed again sadly.**

**Sasuke: …So what you're saying is that it'll take longer for you to update-possibly- because of this other story?**

**Taku: Yes…**

**Sasuke: And by doing this, me and Naruto will be left alone for longer?**

**Taku: -blank stare- yeeesssss…**

**Sasuke: Hmm..-sigh- well if that's the way things _have _to be then so be it.**

**Naruto: -jaw drops and eyes grow wide after hearing all this- You horny self-absorbed bastard!!! You just want him gone longer so you can have your w-**

**Sasuke: -silences Naruto with a kiss-**

**Naruto: -mewls into kiss and pulls Sasuke onto the floor and starts to take off his shirt-**

**Taku: …um guys…? …Guys?? ….-takes in deep breath- SEX-OBSESSED-TEENAGES HAVING HOT MAKE-OUT SESSION ON MY FLOOR!!!!!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: -both stop what they're doing and glare up at me-**

**Taku: Er….um…mind taking it out of my room?**

**Sasuke: -picks Naruto up and slings him over his shoulder. Walks out mumbling-**

**Taku: Aheh, heh, heh…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I depressingly state I don't own our sexy blonde or his companions.**

Chapter 8- Happy Birthday to You

His voice is faint. My vision is blurry but I know it's him. How could it not be? By now Iruka would have me on my way to the hospital by now. He'd find some weird disease that deals with excessive sleep (a/n: no shit ppl, there really is a disease that's sleep related, but fear not! Sasuke doesn't have it). Nope, the man hovering above me isn't the worry-wart-uke. It's the lazy, carefree, wannabe father seme. I've referred to them like this many a time before. Iruka looked like he was about to throw a bitch fit, meanwhile Kakashi just sniggered and kissed his cheek. Maybe it's because of growing up with these two that I'm gay. Well isn't that something; like father like son. _Ugh, oh my god! What the hell does ultra-perv here want? _I think as the shaking and my name being said repeatedly continues. Only when he calls for Iruka do I move. The last thing I need is for 'mommy' to come in here.

"Ugh…what do you want?" I croak out into my pillow after rolling over.

"Sasuke, what's been up with you these past few days? All you've done is sleep!" Iruka says worriedly standing behind Kakashi.

"Really? Well…good then lemme sleep. I'm young and need lots of…mmm Naruto…"

"What was that last part!?"

"I said sleep! Lemme sleep with…my Naru-chan…"

"Kakashi, we need to talk," Iruka says somewhat frustrated. _Shit, what did I-oh fuck! _"Hallway. Now." Iruka demands.

I turn my head towards them groggily opening my eyes.

"You never told him?" I muter out. "It's been like…-yawn- three months."

As I finish they walk out of my room closing the door behind them. Fast as I can I stand up to tip-toe to the door. Due to the fact I'm just now waking up it takes about a minute or two. Pressing my ear to the door, I listen in. This is the oldest trick in the book, I can't believe these two.

"-This happen?" I hear Iruka's voice.

"-sigh- About three months ago is when I found out."

"How'd you find out? We both know Sasuke hardly tells us anything."

"I kinda…overheard him…"

"Doing what?"

_Oh my god you've GOT to be shitting me! He's not-_

"What all teenage boys do!" Kakashi interrupts my thoughts.

_He did. _I fell a slight blush stretching across my face.

"But don't worry. Why does it matter if Sasuke has feelings for Naruto?"

"Because…"

"Because…why?""

"I'm like a father to him and the fact he's going out with Kiba bugs me!"

"Why is that?"

Both their voices have slightly raised. My heart pings at hearing these words again. Naruto and Kiba. Why did he do it? How did Kiba win him over?

"It just does 'Kashi-kun! I just don't want Naruto hurt."

"So you're saying that if Sasuke and Naruto dated that you think Sasuke would hurt him? Don't you think that's a low blow?"

"I never said that!"

"No, but it's what you meant! You should know Sasuke isn't that cold-hearted! And from what Tsunade told me, Naruto hasn't been giving Sasuke the time of day away from training and missions."

_Woah! What the fuck happened to doctor to patient confidentiality!? _Both are moving away now, downstairs as their voices increase in volume yet again. _Well that's that._

_No one has faith in me except Kakashi. I'm a moody, brooding, mean hurtful teenager that will hurt the one I love. At least Kakashi tried to stick up for me…sorta. That doesn't outdo the fact he and the shrink are going behind my back._ I need to get out of here. Go somewhere that will benefit me. Maybe I can go beat up Itachi. _It might help. _I think as I grab my backpack from the floor. Around the room I pick up clothes, kunai, ipod, essential stuff for running away. In the drawer where I stashed those pills Neji gave me under all the papers and stuff lies my stash of money.

All the money I've saved up from my missions. A really big wad of cash, which now resides in my pocket. After making sure I have everything real quick I open the window. Before I jump out I see Naruto's gift on my dresser. I've been avoiding it this whole time. Turning back to face outside I see his face on my roof. Well a picture fragment of his face anyways. From the one I tore up yesterday. With my mind nagging me I sigh and run across the same space. After grabbing it I jump out my window successfully. I don't even turn around to look at my house. My backpack slung over my shoulder and Naruto's gift in hand, I walk towards the dobe's house. The sun is setting.

"I really did sleep these past few days away…" I say to myself, walking down his street.

I look up into his place and see lights on and people inside. Kiba I spot immediately. Standing with his arms wrapped around the front of Naruto's waist as he stands behind him. They're in the kitchen, along with Sakura and those three pesky little kids from the academy. The third's grandson and his two annoying buddies. Is one a girl? I can't tell. It's dark now. Across the street, sitting under a street light I now sit, with a pencil and paper on my lap. As best I can, I write out a note.

Then, when I finish I stick it to the wrapping paper. Careful so that no one sees me, I approach his front door. There his present lay, with my note underneath it. By the time he finds it, I'll be gone. So what if I walk out on this village? All it's done for me is hold me back. I can't seriously stay here and expect to find love. Can I? The one I love already turned his back on me. He barely acknowledges my existence anymore. All because I fucked up and kissed him.

Through the darkness of the park that surrounds me now, I can make out the entrance to the village. Also, the person standing in front of the two big gates. Quickly I duck into some bushes. Then, as I'm watching, waiting for the person to leave, a hand reaches out and grabs me from behind. Now, I'm a very composed person, but when that happened, at night, when I'm already on edge, I damn hear shat myself! So, this person walks us out into the open. Managing to pull myself away, I fling myself around to face said person. He laughs. Laughs an unmistakable laugh I can't forget. It's Kakashi. The person by the gate runs closer. That must be Iruka. Suddenly the laughing stops.

"Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kakashi asks, taking on a very serious tone as Iruka shows up by his side.

"You tell me. The shrink and you are in league so why are asking? Don't you already know? How many more years of therapy?"

"That's no-'

"How many1?" I shout at him, interrupting him, quickly losing my temper.

"None, if that's what you want." Iruka answers for him calmly.

"It's not your turn yet!" I spit back. "How many, Kakashi?"

"Sasuke, it all depends on how much progress you make. Does this have to do with Iruka and my fight earlier? Or is it about Naruto being with Kiba?" Kakashi asks sternly.

"DON'T SAY THAT! Naruto doesn't know what it's like to be in the shadows. Loving someone you can't have! To be mocked, challenged every day!!"

They look at each other and then back at me.

"Ok, so maybe he does know the second part. But not the first! Kiba and him…they're…" I trail off and latch myself onto Kakashi.

I'm hugging him as if my life depends on it. His hands roam up and down my back, patting me comfortingly.

"…They're happy together. Everyone's happy. With someone else. Why can't I?" I sob into his chest. "Why can't I be happy with the one I love?" I choke out.

They stay silent. We all do, and for a long time we stand here while I cry all over Kakashi. Too much time passes apparently because as I detach myself I see Kiba walking towards us. _Fuck, could this get any worse?_ I ask myself as he stops in front of me. Iruka and Kakashi stand behind me as the tension rises dramatically.

"Sasuke, we need to talk. Now. Alone. …Please?" Kiba sounds sad. Almost angry. Shouldn't he be angry at me and not sad?

We walk a few feet away from the adults and he whispers: "Naruto broke up with me. For no apparent reason."

"Wait, what?" I try and not sound happy about it.

"At his party. After everyone else left. I stayed to clean up and help. …But then, out of nowhere he says he can't be with me anymore. That he'll only end up hurting me." Kiba explains.

"Kiba, I didn't even know you two were going out. I… don't even know what to say." I lie. Inside my heart's beating like crazy. _Why would he break up with Kiba? There's no way it could be cause of me…?_

"Well…why would he tell me to come see you?"

"I honestly don't know. I'll go find out. I'll get back to you, kay?" I say, starting to walk away.

"Yeah…sure…whatever. Actually, don't. I don't care." Kiba says walking away briskly.

_Whatever floats your boat dude. I'm finding out why though! _My mind's racing as I begin to run of towards Naruto's place. Somewhere along the way I drop my bag. Like that matters, to me all that matters is my hunch and seeing Naruto. Seriously, I need to stop spacing out, cause every time I do I end up somewhere and I don't realize it. Yup, before I know it I'm at Naruto's. Slight fear makes my muscles tighten up before I can knock on his door. All the lights are off it seems like. I don't want to disturb him. If he's asleep that'll just give him another reason to be mad at me.

I turn away, about to leave before the door is swung open. As if nothing else mattered I whip myself back around. For the first time in months we make eye contact. Lusting, helpless, confused darkness clashes with a sea of watery, crying out, waiting cerulean. _He's…crying? What exa-_

"Sa…Sasuke…" Naruto whispers out. "I'm so sorry…"

"For what? It's your birthday, you shouldn't be sorry for anything on your birthday, dobe." I whisper back, stepping towards him.

"But I-"

Sshhh, it doesn't matter now."

"I got your present."

"You got half of it." We're so close. "Time for the other." I finish off the rest of the space for a brief kiss. "Happy birthday Naruto…"

**Taku: Oh and scene! Heh, you're all gonna hate me for the next chapter or two. Well Sasuke and Naruto still aren't back yet which surprises me cause…well I'll keep that to myself incase Sasuke finds out. O.o Nyways, if you'd be ever so kind to hit the review button and let me know what you thought of this I'd love it!! **


	10. Happy BDay To You pt3

-1**Taku: I'm on a roll this week! This'll be my fifth chapter uploaded in less than four days. O.o **

**Naruto: Shut up!**

**Sasuke: Na-Naru-chan?**

**Naruto: He made us leave when it was getting good!**

**Taku: I didn't want you two screwing in the middle of my room!!!**

**Naruto: Well thanks to you we didn't get to finish cause I lost my mood!**

**Sasuke: Dobe, you didn't lose your mood, you fell asleep as I carried you.**

**Naruto: Yeah but that wouldn't have happened if he wouldn't have made us leave!**

**Sasuke: Wow…you actually made a good point.**

**Taku: Sasuke, help me out here! We've both seen what he can do when he's sexually frustrated!**

**Naruto: I. Am. Not. Sexually. Frustrated!!!**

**Taku: Shit…**

**Sasuke: X.x You know you're a dead man now, right?**

**Taku: -whimpers and begins to write will- Yosh…**

**Disclaimer: The only part of Naruto I own is his non-existent brain. **

**A/N's sorry note: To everyone that's still reading this, I'm sorry it's repetitive!! I kinda ran out of ideas and stopped writing the chapter half-way through and came up with the other half off the top of my head. It's like a review and a filler…**

Chapter 9- Happy Birthday To You pt. 3

As we hold each other and stare deeply into the other's eyes, I let him go. No, he vanishes. Everything around me goes dark and I'm left. Standing alone in the darkness that surrounds my being. This can't be! _Where did everything go? What the fuck happened? _I run. It doesn't seem to matter though. No matter what it feels like I'm running in place. I stop and look around. There's a voice now. Yes, it's faint, but it's here. Who is it? Oh how it sounds familiar. I begin to run again, looking for the source of the voice. It seems tat the farther I go it gets louder. Still, I can't quite make words yet. Though now I can tell it's a males. He sounds a lot like somebody too… _Why is this taking so long!? I don't even know where I'm going! God, if this is a dream…please wake me up!_

_Sasuke…_

I hear my name being called.

_Sasuke…_

There it is again! Suddenly, I am violently thrown onto my side.

_Sasuke?_

The voice sounds worried now. Almost in a panic. Heh, reminds me of Iruka.

_Sasuke!_

_Gosh, could it get any -ahhh, where'd the orange come from? _In front of me is an orange blur not more than twenty feet away. Or at least where twenty feet would be if I wasn't in this place. I get back up and run to it. As I get closer it forms into a body. With yellow spiky hair, deep blue eyes that could drown god himself, and a slim, tanned framed body. _Naruto? _My brain asks as I stop in front of said blonde. I stare at him. Nothing about his appearance seems strange, yet I feel as if something is wrong. Finding my voice for the first time in what seems like forever, I speak.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

His stare is distant and full of confusion, while his facial expression is blank as a white piece of paper.

"Why…why choose me? He questions. Sadness replacing blankness in those beautiful cerulean orbs.

_Sasuke! _

The voice calls out. "Hang on a minute!" I call back. "Naruto…"

"Sasuke, why me? Out of every we know, you want to be with me? Why? I mean, I'm a complete loser, a retard who can barely pass as a ninja, I'm a-"

"NARUTO STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!" I shout out in anger and close to tears. "Yes…you can be stupid sometimes. But you're also totally beautiful to me, have a wonderful personality, despite the ramen obsession, and no matter what happens you still have the greatest outlook on life. It's way more amazing then anyone else's. Even though you get shit-talked by the villagers and cap almost every day, you push through. You live and make due with the struggle." I say getting really teary eyed and losing all anger in my voice.

_Sasuke, can you hear me?_

"Yes already! Shut up for a bit!" I call out before returning to Naruto. "And not to mention…" my voice gets lost.

_Sasuke, listen to me right now! _

The voice cries out again, almost frantically. I try to speak again, but can only mouth the words I've longed to say to the blonde in front of my eyes. Naruto disappears again. So do I. A brightness fills my field of vision. Rolling over, I cry out in frustration.

"I never got to tell him how much I love him!"

"…Never got to tell who, Sasuke?" the voice asks calmly now.

"Naruto…" I reply while rubbing my eyes to quickly get the tears to go away.

Then it hits me. It's Iruka's voice. The whole time it was Iruka who was calling out my name. He was trying to wake me up. _So…it really **was **just a dream. No…a nightmare…_

"What was that, Sasuke?" He asks again.

"I never got to tell Naruto why I love him so much…" I mumble out rolling into my pillow.

"Kakashi, we need to talk. Now." Iruka says angrily.

_Didn't this just happen? Am I still asleep?? _I ask myself while the two adults walk outside my room. I try to sit up-well more like trying to wake up fully in general. Remembering this part from my dream I sit back and wait. After a few seconds of stretching I get to the door. Pressing my ear against it I hear what I thought I'd hear.

"-hasn't been giving Sasuke the time of day away from training and missions." and after Kakashi finishes they head downstairs.

By this point my head's going crazy. Hurriedly I go to my window. Sure enough there's the picture fragment of Naruto's beautiful face. Considering this to be a little much I plop down on my bed and ruffle my hair up. _Ok, by this point I was getting ready to leave. So is that what I should do? No, not from the village…just to Naruto's party. I'll leave Lucy and Ricky a note. _I think to myself as I get up and change. Before I jump out my window I make sure I grab his gift and a pen and paper. Unlike my dream I don't just appear at his house. No, I have to endure every second that goes by. Every second means I'm that much closer to finishing my dream. Only, in real life.

Finally, after what seems like the longest walk of my life I am in front of his place. Earlier then last time too. Everyone's in the living room goofing off. _He is so hilariously stupid. _I think watching Naruto dance with no rhythm or care. That's one more thing about the blonde I love, his ability to be so carefree yet serious at the same time. I set myself under the street light getting ready to write the note. It hits me. _I don't know what I wrote in my dream! The wrong thing could keep them together…_

Deciding to wing it after debating for two more minutes on what to write I put down:

_Naruto, I love you. The kiss back three months ago wasn't an accident, but it wasn't supposed to happen then. Now you hate to be near me and it's all my fault. You and Kiba…you make a good couple and I'm not happy to say it, but I'm happy hat you found someone for you. Hopefully you and Dog-boy will put these to good use. Happy birthday Naruto._

_-Love Sasuke._

After I check it over, I put it underneath the gift and walk away. I could have knocked on the door and ran away, but what would the hurry be for? He'll have Kiba looking for me in no time. If everything happens like the dream anyways.

A short walk later and I'm at the part. Only…no one's here. I look where Iruka should've been standing and he's not there. There's no way they're still at the house fighting. I woulda thought they'd be here by now. _Or is it just that I'm early? _A few feet away is a bench, now my destination. Sitting down, I take my backpack off and drop it next to my feet. I seem to be waiting forever. It's not exactly warm this time of night either.

_Was it just a dream? Am I that stupid…to think that it'd actually come true? But what about Kakashi and Iruka's fight?? Was that just a coincidence? I just want a sign, something-anything to let me know everything I'm doing is right!! _

"PLEASE JUST SHOW ME THAT I'M NOT FUCKING CRAZY!!!!" I shout out so loud I hear birds in nearby trees fly away.

"Sasuke, why do you think your crazy?" comes a voice from behind me.

Out of reflex I stiffen up at first. At hearing the voice a second time I wish I wouldn't have.

"Jeez, Teme if I would've known you'd be so tense around me maybe I shouldn't have wasted my time. …I guess you didn't mean what you meant in the note…"

_"_Naruto, wait!" I say, probably sounding desperate.

Quickly, I jump up and sprint over to him and wield him around to face me. Hurt and betrayal cover his features. _Good job Uchiha. Way to make him feel wanted._

"You just took me by surprise, that's all. How'd you know I was here?" I ask, trying to sooth him.

"I um….asked Kakashi. Iruka and him where on their way here looking for you. They should be here any time."

"Where they still arguing by any chance?"

"Not a whole lot, why? Is that why you came here?" he asks me, staring me down. I almost immediately look at the ground. It's too hard to look into his eyes and not want to reach out and pull him towards me.

"Ye-yeah…that's the first time they've fought for a while and it….it just got to me. Fuck it's cold." I say slightly shivering.

"Here, take this," Naruto says as he unzips his jacket and slides it over my shoulders. "It'll warm you up."

"Naruto…why?

"Well you said you were cold stupid."

"No…I mean, why are you here? Why now, after these past few months of ignoring me and shit? Why aren't you back at your place with Kiba?" I almost spat out the last one but kept it controlled.

He takes a while to answer. As if he was deciding on what he was going to say to me. His hand goes inside one of his pant pockets and he pulled out my present for him.

"After…everyone left Kiba found this on my doorstep and over-reacted a lil' bit."

"A little bit? What'd he do?"

"Well after he read the note and opened it he got really upset at you for trying to win me over. I tried to calm him down…then we both said some things and I basically said I didn't want to be with him anymore."

"Naruto, I wasn't trying to win you over. Those rings-"

"Yeah, I know they were for Kiba and me. Don't worry about it. I don't think we would've lasted long anyways. He's too prude."

"What!?" I blurt out.

"He would never kiss me or anything. I always had to beg him. The closest we got to feeling each other up was when we hugged and crap."

"Woah….who woulda thought. Naruto. Konoha's goofiest lil' pervert."

"-gasp- Shut up Sasuke. At least my name doesn't have 'uke' in it!" he laughs out at me.

"Oh, I can show you how much of an uke I can be dobe." I say stepping closer to him.

"Really now? I was always under the impression you were a cold distant teme that hid his emotions." the beautiful blonde in front of me says while too, stepping forward.

"Well…for you…if you'd let me…I could make an exception or two…" I whisper to him so he could barely hear and had to lean in.

"Hmmmm, so I take it this isn't the only thing you wanted to give me for my birthday?" he asks, laying his fox grin across his smug little face.

"That's only the first half. Here's the second." I finish with pulling him towards me and pushing my lips down onto his.

A passionate battle ensues. He willingly opens his mouth and uses his tongue to teasingly guide mine into his cavern-like mouth. Playfully, we wrap our tongues around the others fighting it out. He loses and I dive my tongue back into his mouth while he sucks on it. This seems to go on forever until we're forced to break apart due to lack of oxygen.

"Heh…

"Heh heh…wow"

"Sasuke…

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry for what I put you through. Kiba and I…that was to piss you off. I mean, you always are mean, rude, selfish, and constantly showing me up. Then out of the blue you kiss me. It just took me by surprise…Then when I stopped talking to you, Kiba fessed up that he liked me too. I was like in heaven for some reason so I said yes. But whenever I was with him my mind always drifted back to you and it didn't feel-"

"Right?"

"…Exactly."

"Dobe, I don't care. Just tell me you like me back and kiss me again and I'll let everything from back then go." I almost beg him, knowing that he'll do it even if I hadn't asked.

"I think that works. Sasuke Uchiha, I Naruto Uzumaki, like you very much!!!" He shouts out triumphantly.

We both laugh and then I pull him into another mind blowing kiss. This just seems right. Him and me. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck and tilt my head more.

"Is this why you weren't in your room earlier? You came to the park to make-out with your teammate?" I hear Kakashi's voice say.

Just when I was about to step it up a notch too. _That sonofabitch! He always ruins the moment. _Naruto and I break away, both blushing quite noticeably. Ahead of us Kakashi and Iruka advance towards us.

"Fuck, Sasuke, are we in trouble?" Naruto whispers to me.

"Well, I don't know about you, but Sasuke has some explaining to do." Iruka says, border lining between angry and relieved.

"Didn't you guys get my note?"

"What note?" Iruka looks puzzled.

"I left it on my door. How could you not see it?"

"Kakashi went upstairs first….You didn't tell me there was a note?!"

"Aheh….well ya see-"

"Kashi-kun, just be quiet. No sex for a week." Iruka states bluntly.

"What!? That's not fair, I didn't think it was important!"

"And yet you calling out 'Sasuke's gone, we need to go find him!'. Yeah mentioning a note woulda been nice instead of making me worry all this time!" Iruka shakes his fist at Kakashi threateningly.

"Aheh…right, who wants to go home and eat dinner?"

Taku: Wow, I think that that's quite possibly the worse cliffhanger ever.

Naruto: Thank you very much. -licks ice cream-

Taku: Heh…any time. Just don't ever scare me or Sasuke like that again.

Naruto: I don't know what you guys freaked out about. Me with a chainsaw isn't that scary, is it?

Sasuke: Naruto, if you EVER pick up another chainsaw I'll never give you head again.

Naruto and Taku: WHAT?!!?!?!

Taku: Don't you think that's going too far? I mean, that's one of the best part of being an uke!!

Naruto: Ye-yeah listen to him, he makes a good point!

Sasuke: -bursts out laughing- You guys are so gullible. That is going to far. Especially when you could get me back Naru-chan.

Naruto: -Throws ice cream and hit Sasuke in the face- That's not funny bastard!

Taku: Wow…you guys need counseling. Badly.

Sasuke and Naruto: SHUT UP!

Taku: Righty than, can do. Everyone hit the cute lil' review button, I gotta go!


	11. To Moan or Not To Moan

-1**Naruto: I just don't see why he just have to be so…dominant and abusive all the time.**

**Sasuke: Dobe, you know you like it! You know damn well I'd never do anything that you wouldn't want me to.**

**Taku: Konban wa (at least for me) mina-san! Just to fill you all in quickly we're here at couple counseling with Naruto and Sasuke. This is quite interesting. Already they've almost broke out into a fight, tried to have sex on the desk, and yelled at the therapist person. Poor guy…nyways, let's listen back in!**

**Sasuke: Don't deny it! We both know you like it when I tie you to the bed and-**

**Therapist: I really don't think we need to go that far into detail. Aheh…to sum everything up. You both are always just fighting for dominance. That's all. There's nothing wrong with your relationship at all. You two make up the basic gay couple.**

**Naruto: …Sasuke-teme had me pay all that money just to hear you say that when Taku coulda done it for free!! Sasuke he even offered us!!**

**Taku: Heh, heh…free isn't free. Although, I wouldn't have charged you that much…**

**Sasuke: You know what, no more complaining! Shut up, we're going home and I'm pounding you while Taku starts the chapter.**

**Taku: XP Sounds like a plan to me! Don't fight back this time Naruto. It only makes him want you more. I can't believe you-**

**Naruto: WE ALL SAID WE'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!!!!!**

**Taku: Speak of what? sly grin on his face**

**Naruto: We all said we'd never speak of the fact I let Sasuke us-oi! Taku-san, I hate you! gets up and walks out of office**

**Sasuke: Oi, dobe, wait up!**

**Taku: Never a dull moment with us three…**

**Therapist: You know, there's still twenty more minutes left in the session. Why don't you tell me about yourself.**

**Taku: sighs and sits back Well…when I was a little kid…**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Ok, this will be the first chapter that I've ever written off of the top of my head. So I'm sorry if it sucks at any point. Oh, a small lime for everyone as my way of saying I'm sorry for making you all wait so long for the action to come!!**

Chapter 10- To Moan or Not To Moan

"Dinner? Sounds great, I'm starving!" I say trying to break their little dispute up.

"Ok. Let's go home and I'll cook us up some Tempura (A/N: that shit's the bomb!!)." Iruka says turning towards me and Naruto.

"Sasuke, I'll see you later. Call me tomorrow, ok? We'll hang out!" Naruto says, beginning to walk away.

"As if dobe, you're not _that_ important." I say sarcastically. Hoping he picked up on it.

"Oh ha, ha," he falsely laughs. "You're funny teme. See you tomorrow." my new lovely boyfriend states.

I swing my head and look at Iruka and Kakashi. They look back, their eyes telling me to stop him.

"Your damn right you'll see me tomorrow. You're gonna be there when I wake up, aren't you?" I almost state more than ask.

Naruto swings back around looking pleadingly at the adults. _Oh my fucking god if they ruin this night I swear I'll kill them both!!! _My mind shouts into itself as they nod their heads in approval at my Naru-chan staying the night. He jumps in the air and screams out "believe it!" before running towards me and then jumping on my back. Wrapping his arms around my neck and tenderly kissing me on the cheek.

"Awww aren't they just the cutest couple?" Kakashi pipes up, obviously smiling in amusement under that pesky mask of his.

"Yup, sure are. Remind me to get out the camera when we get back to the house." Iruka chimes in. _No way! He never pokes fun at me. They both really must think we make a cute pair. It's too bad adults always embarrass you whenever they try and be nice._

I glare at them both before I start to walk back home. This night can't really get any better! I mean, it's a clear, cloudless, starry night. A not so cold breeze blows by every now and then. You know those ones that happen when it's a warm summers evening and a refreshing feeling comes over you. It's one of those breezes.

We arrive home and my back is killing me! I didn't think anyone could get fat off of ramen, but Naruto always seems to do the impossible. He gets off as we reach the front door and I stretch. As soon as I do, my back cracks and everyone turns around.

"What?" I ask bluntly.

"Sasuke, that is so bad for your back!" Naruto points at me and whispers in my ear. "We can't have that now can we? Especially…well we'll talk about that when we're alone."

"…" Naruto seems to amaze me more and more everyday.

"Um…right. Sasuke refrain from doing that at the table please. It's bad manners." Iruka calls on his way to the kitchen.

"Yes mom!" I call back, entering the living room with Naruto behind me.

It's seriously been months since I watched anything TV related. That's how withdrawn I've been from everything. All I've been doing is missions and random chores around the house. Those things and anything else to try and keep me busy and my mind off Naruto. I don't need to do that now that he's mine. I hope this all works out in the end. Everything feels so right.

After dinner me and Naruto head up to my room. We say goodnight to Iruka and Kakashi on our way up. Kakashi pulls me aside while Naruto continues on up.

"Sasuke, what are you and Naruto planning on doing tonight?" he asks almost sounding serious. Ha, the day this guy gets serious will be the day I give him head.

"Um…we're going to sleep. That's what most people do at night ya know." I reply smugly.

Iruka whacks me on the back of the head as he walks by. "Respect your elders Sasuke, we have powers you don't." he too smugly states, letting Kakashi drape his arms around him.

I scoff. "Oh really now? And how is that?" I ask bemusedly.

"Well…I do have the power to ground you," Kakashi says with a slanted eye. Clearly stating he's enjoying everything that's going on. "Oh, and we can make it so Naruto and you can't be together."

My jaw drops and my eyes twitch. Death shall come to those who come between me and my Naru-chan. "You…you wouldn't dare!"

"Well, keep up your attitude and see what happens."

"Jeez you guys. Sarcasm isn't that new, you have heard of it before right?"

"Nope, not at all. Come on Sasuke, we're _old_." Iruka says drastically.

"You're not serious! Sarcasm has-oh. You guys suck. Goodnight. Oi, by the way," I say walking up the stairs to quickly get back to being with Naruto. "If me and Naruto hear anything coming from you two tonight, I'll get so bitchy it'll be like I'm PMS-ing." I finish while I reach the top stair, leaving a very shocked couple behind me.

"He…he wouldn't do that would he? That's not right. That's one of the main reasons I'm with you!" Iruka cries out from downstairs. I stand, listening intently on their conversation from upstairs.

"No, no Sasuke isn't _that_ mental. At least…I hope not. If he were like that it'd be like living with two teenage girls." Kakashi replies.

"Two? How would it be like two?"

"Well…he's already a moody PMS-ing teenage boy. If he were to PMS like a girl….the possibilities of what could happen are almost so endless it's scary…"

My eyes twitch again. After hearing that last remark I open the door to my room. Instantly regretting it. The site is almost so horrible I could faint. Naruto's naked, on my bed, playing with himself. One of my many fantasies yes, but it's so hot I could jump him. However, I must contain myself unless I want the sex monitors downstairs to come up in the middle of it and ruin it completely**1**. _Ok…decision time. What do I do? I could A, join him, after all, mutual masturbation is supposed to be fun. B, make him totally want me more by sucking him off. C, make a total ass of myself and yell at him. Hmmm…._

I creep into the room slowly and close the door. He moans…and not so quietly. I shudder, making a mental note to make him do that again sometime. Time to put my plan in action.

"Oi, dobe what the fuck are you doing!?"

Naruto quickly stops touching himself, jumps, and looks at me. "Um…I was in the middle of….you know…"

"What the hell is wrong with you? What gives you the right to masturbate in my house-in my room! E-" he cuts me off.

"Ok, Sasuke, I get it! Sorry, damn…" he sits up, reaching for his boxers.

I grab his hands and look him in the eyes. "It's impolite to interrupt someone when they're talking, Naruto-_chan_." I emphasize on the suffix. "Let me finish. As I was saying. You shouldn't do that. Especially now that you we have each other." I finish my sentence while getting on my knees in front of the now wide eyed angel in front of me.

"Sa-Sa..suke, what do you-oh fuck!" he moans out as I make a circle around the head with my tongue playfully.

_Hmmm it's not the same one from a few minutes ago. I want him to moan like that again. Only saying my name this time…_ I continue to lap circles, meanwhile letting go of his hands and pushing against his smooth, exposed chest so that he's now laying down with me getting up and on top of him. As soon as this movement is over, I go right back to being a tease. His hands shoot into the black depths of my hair. Roaming through it and groping it roughly at times. After thirty seconds of hearing his hitched voice try and muffle moans I engulf his whole member into my mouth. Despite my old thoughts, he's quite a bit bigger then what I thought. Thank goodness I don't have gag reflexes.

Naruto starts to slowly thrust up into my mouth while I steadily move my head up and down on him. Stopping at the tip to gently gnaw at it with my eyetooth. This action drives him crazy and he thrusts into my mouth harder. I can feel his hair tickling the edge of my nose. He's definitely a natural blonde. As I travel back down his shaft, I slowly suck and swivel my tongue around it. Massaging every last inch of his throbbing hard penis.

"Sa…Sasuke, oh god keep going…I'm com-oh I'm going to come soon…ahhh…" my blonde kitsune moans out exactly what I wanted to hear.

To please him I quicken my pace, but only a little bit. As a reward for moaning for me. Even though he's totally oblivious. After a few more sucks and him thrusting into my mouth, he cums. A lot. I take it all though, swallowing every last drop he has to offer me. When I'm done I look up at my panting lover. He opens his haze-filled eyes and looks back at me. Just to show him how much we both enjoyed that I lick my lips tauntingly slow.

"Mmmm…my yummy little fox…" I seductively coo to him, getting up to lay down next to him.

"Where…where'd you learn to do that?" he pants out.

"Hmmm…let's see; I live with Konoha's biggest Icha Icha perv who has a whole collection of Icha Icha Paradise books. When you're me, you tend to pick up a few things." I laugh out.

"Well…maybe I can return the favor?" he asks sheepishly blushing.

"Are you sure you can handle me? You're pretty big, but I doubt you-" I don't get to finish as Naruto climbs on top of me and locks our lips.

As we go at it he slides his hands under my shirt, rubbing my chest gently, carefully, yet rough and hard. It drives me crazy and I grind my hips up into his, reminding me of my own throbbing cock. He smirks into the kiss and says: "All in good time Sasuke. You teased me, so I think it's only fair that I tease you." He leaves a trail of kisses from my mouth, to my chin, to my neck, and finally to my collarbone. Now he begins to lick, suck, and tenderly bite down on me. Unwillingly I moan out his name. _There's no way I'm being uke in this relationship…but this is so good._

"Ooohhh…Naruto…" I moan out at the feeling of him trailing his tongue down to my left nipple and swirl it around it, while caressing the other one.

My hands leave his shoulders and begin to run them through his silk-like hair. My back thrusts forward as he bites down on my nipple and I gasp out in pleasure. I feel his warm breathe on my exposed body and I shiver at the feeling. After toying with my nipples enough he softly kisses down my torso until he reaches the hem of my pants.

"Hmm…what are we gonna do with these pesky things. Any ideas Sasuke-kun?" he asks me, innocently batting his eyelashes. _This sneaky little Usuratonkachi knows what he's doing! Oh god he's so freaking hot looking like that…_

"I saw you get rid of them while I take my shirt off…" I say while lifting it up over my head and discarding it somewhere on the floor.

Naruto says nothing, but unbuttons them and slowly unzips them while licking his lips. "Let's see how you taste, hmm, Sasuke?" I can't even reply to that so I nod my head and plop it back down on my pillow as he slides off the remaining articles of clothing from my body.

My erection is standing almost straight up in anticipation for what's to come (A/N: no pun intended, sorry). Naruto brings his lips down and gently kisses the tip, sending waves of pleasure throughout my whole body. He seems to like this response and quickly takes it in his mouth, coating it with his saliva, and releasing it to the coldness of my room. Slowly, he blows on it making it cool and making me moan out, thrusting upwards back into his mouth. "Fuck…Naruto, no more playing…just finish it please…"

He complies and starts to do to me exactly what I was doing to him. The feeling is unbelievable and I can't contain myself for long. Before I know what I'm doing I hear myself moaning out and feel my body thrusting up into his mouth. Not too much time later I cum. Naruto spit's a little bit out at first and it dribbles down his chin, but he successfully swallows the rest. My hands release his hair and he climbs up next to me, throwing one leg over both of mine and facing me.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asks, using that sly fox grin of his.

"Very much so. Thanks dobe."

"Any time teme. Any time…" he yawns out. I get up, turn the lights out, and climb back into bed pulling the covers over the two of us. We return to our previous position and soon I feel myself slip away from reality into another wonderful dream of the two of us in some random place having sex. _I can't wait for that day…_

**Taku: …And then he slowly pushed himself into me. A nurse came in a little while into us doing it, but luckily she didn't see anything.**

**Therapist: Did you two finish?**

**Taku: Fuck yeah we did! I will never forget that. I couldn't really have asked for a better first time.**

**Therapist: But…it was in a hospital.**

**Taku: So? That's what made it kinky!**

**Therapist: Well…I think that's about all the time we have. It appears that life for you is getting better and better.**

**Taku: -Stands up and stretches- Damn right it is. I love how Karma is favoring me now. Well…thanks for listening to me doc.**

**Therapist: Anytime. Now what's your address so I know where to send the bill?**

**Taku: o.O I'm sorry? Didn't Naruto pay you already?**

**Therapist: No…he said you'd be the one taking care of it.**

**Taku: -runs out of office filled with rage- NARUTO YOU SONOFABITCH I'LL CASTERATE YOU!! **

**Therapist: Wait! Where's my money!?!?! Damn it…every year this always happens one time or another!**

**1****- When me and my b/f were having sex at the hospital-please for the love of god don't comment to me about this, it was the best ever!-the nurses walked in on us two fucking times! It was a total turn-off. But as soon as they left things got hot and heavy again. Good times…good times. Nyways, it seemed like something Kakashi would do on purpose just to piss the two boys off, while Iruka would do it on accident while "checking" on them. Plz review! I noticed I have like 28 alerts and have been favorited 21 times. So for those of you who haven't been reviewing, please do so from now on! See you all soon!**


	12. Regretfully

-1Hello everyone. I'd just like to say that I appreciate every single one of you who've stuck with my stories and always reviewed. It means a lot to me. However, I regret to inform all of you that I no longer can write. At least not for fanfiction. It kills me to have to do this, but I just can't deal with taking care of this along with everything else. I just have so much random shit going on it's unreal. Don't worry though, I won't bore you with it.

I dunno…maybe…hopefully next summer I will start writing once again. But I fail to see the point. As far as we underground writer's go, I'm probably one of the worst with an exception of one or two of my stories. Anyways, I'm going to try and start getting serious with my writing over the next few months. Writing actual things that could get me somewhere. Heh, even though I'd like my first story to be a yaoi related one, the chances aren't likely.

But yeah…once again I thank you all so much for your support. I'll still be around. Reading and reviewing. And, if I get the time and aren't actually put-um… well maybe once in a blue moon I'll throw a oneshot or two out there for you. Kay? See you all around.

-Corey


End file.
